


Agent Rage & Mr. Lust

by snipeyozora



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 就，慾海黑名單。我太喜歡容易生氣的探員跟S1E4出現的毒梟。就是個樹洞中的樹洞。我需要訂購骨粉一打。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 當你凝視深深的腦洞，腦洞也深深的望著你。  
> 修訂版比較沒那麼顛三倒四但是我還沒找到它，所以這邊貼上的是草稿版。出書修訂版還在我的不知道哪個硬碟裡。

午後暖和的金色陽光、微風拂過綠油油棕梠樹葉、搖曳著水光的藍色游泳池。

「......探員先生，你應該不是來跟我談生意的吧。」還有白色陽傘下、坐著白色椅子，一身輕便，戴著淺色墨鏡的Hector Lorca。

「不是。」南美洲的陽光讓人即使穿著夏季西裝也汗流浹背，但望著Hector Lorca，Ressler依然感到背後發寒。

「那你可以滾了。.......送探員先生出去。」Lorca輕輕揮了揮手，立刻有兩名彪形大漢上前，準備執行老闆的吩咐。

「等一下、」Ressler站穩腳步，戰鬥可能隨時一觸即發──而想要好手好腳走出大門，一切都要看Lorca，還有接下來自己說的話。

『......你是真的很希望我把你的頭割下來擺在房間裝飾嗎？』Lorca歪著頭，咕噥著帶有腔調的西班牙語，「上一次見面沒把你割成好幾塊只是因為........................」Lorca像是想起什麼，露出有點嫌惡的表情，「總之這裡不歡迎聯調局探員。趁我還沒有反悔之前，你還是自己走出去吧！」

Hector Lorca很有可能還在度假模式，至少現在的他反應簡直佛心來著。

「Red不喜歡跟你做生意──」

「我也不喜歡，探員先生。但他至少有能力處理生意。」Lorca又露出跟剛剛相似的不悅表情，不客氣地直接打斷，「你來這裡幹什麼？總不會是售後服務吧？」

 

「如果我說是呢？」

 

Hector Lorca從椅子上站起身，一腳把Donald Ressler探員踢下游泳池。

 

 

西裝迅速地吸收大量的水分，變得沉重。

在沉進池底，喝了兩口水之後，Ressler屏息、揮動手臂，想辦法讓自己浮出水面。  
Ressler經常為了追逃犯上山下海──沒錯，是真的跳下海之類的，也因此毀了多套西裝──天知道水底下都有些什麼東西，總之他不是第一次穿著西裝下水，但倒是第一次在毒梟家裡的游泳池.......游泳。

浮出水面前，Ressler看到上方搖晃的影子，做好了心理準備。

「探員先生，你最好說清楚你來做什麼。在那之後......我他媽的可沒想過要再見到你。」浮出水面的一瞬間，映入眼中的是蔚藍晴朗的天空、飛濺的白色水花、以及Hector Lorca蹲在池邊的模樣，他伸手揪住了Ressler的頭髮，「噢.......吸氣，Ressler探員。好好想想，你說的答案如果無法令我滿意，我想你也不需要你的腦袋了。趁現在多吸幾口新鮮空氣？」又是一把按在脖子上的白刃。

自己現在活像是一隻準備要被放血的落湯雞。

「我想跟你......、咳咳、」由於劇烈的呼吸帶進了池水，Ressler嗆得滿臉通紅，瀏海被扯得頭皮生痛，Lorca一臉興趣缺缺地把刀刃往頸動脈處貼近幾分。「直接跟你談售後服務事宜。」  
「喔？」Lorca帶著惡意，刃尖滑動，抵到了下巴。Ressler沒往下看，不感覺疼痛，但以刀刃鋒利的程度判斷，有可能已經流血。「為什麼我還會需要售後服務？有Red應應急已經很足夠了，況且我有自己的生意、自己的門路。你有什麼東西可以給我？這麼做對我有什麼好處？」

「我可以幫你重新連繫起北邊的管道。你不必放棄你原來的路子，你可以把之前拱手讓給其他幫派的市場搶回來。」

「喔？」Lorca饒富興味地望向Ressler的眼睛。「這真是超乎期待啊。Red也做得到，而且他也的確幫我引薦了幾位不錯的新生意夥伴。」

「但他可沒辦法幫你在政府機關裡內應，他是個罪犯，也只能透過我──而我......」

「是個堂堂FBI探員呢。」Lorca瞇起眼，「你看起來充滿良心而且不怎麼貪婪啊，探員。」刀刃再度往上滑行，貼到了臉頰上。Ressler聞到了一絲血腥味，看來是流血了。  
「──所以我才能一直當FBI，而且不出亂子。你也清楚Red只信任辦事能力可靠的人。」Ressler不知道自己的頭還可以在脖子上多久，但在想著答案的同時，壓在腦海深處各種惡意的念頭一起湧上，與現在的思緒翻攪。  
「我找他不也一樣？」Lorca翻了個白眼，努了努嘴。這個表情讓他看起來不像是行事狠戾的毒梟，倒是有一絲稚氣。「你還想廢話多久！我現在就可以宰了你。」  
Ressler驀地伸手，抓住了Lorca持刀的右手腕，Lorca想抽回手，但被Ressler緊緊握住。「你不會的，你對我感興趣。你會喜歡......我的方案的。」Ressler鬆手，以故帶輕鬆的語調虛張聲勢，「況且你直接對我，不須透過Red，可以少點費用。」  
「你以為我在乎那一點？」Lorca似乎想拿刀挖掉他眼睛，表情瞬間猙獰了許多。只有此時，看得出來他本質上還是個暴戾的毒販頭子。  
「你沒有差，但我可以多賺一點，Hector──噢，我都忘了你現在不叫Hector了，Mr. HECTOR LORCA.」Ressler輕聲低語。他不大確定這樣回答是否能拐Lorca上鉤，但他也只能硬著頭皮一賭了。

Hector Lorca眼神一黯，鬆開了揪著Ressler頭髮的手。

Lorca身後的保鑣往前踏了一步，槍口的黑洞直指Ressler的腦袋。  
『宰了他、』Lorca以西班牙語下達指令的一瞬間，Ressler即使沒聽懂也看懂了表情，他知道非做點什麼不可──而他選擇抓住眼前的那傢伙。  
『BOSS！』保鑣槍雖上了膛，但混亂之中不好開槍，只能著急地在池邊怒吼。  
Lorca被他拖下了水池，水花四濺。Lorca瞪大了眼睛，持刀朝著Ressler的方向揮去──水裡阻力比陸地上大得多，Lorca有些載浮載沉，無法維持平衡，揮刀的動作略慢了些。被Ressler捉住了手，半拖半抱著，兩人的臉登時貼得極近。隔著幾層溼透的衣服仍然可以感到Lorca略高的體溫、緊繃的肌肉、還有短促的呼吸。  
Lorca眼神兇惡，但渾身濡濕的模樣看起來殺傷力大減。Ressler知道如果他抓著Lorca，保鑣也不敢輕舉妄動。「......Mr.、......Lorca.」Ressler還是選擇叫了他原來的名字，Lorca皺起了眉頭，深色的瞳孔裡映照著Ressler的一臉狼狽。「 」Ressler湊到Lorca耳邊低語，退開時，他看見Lorca露出了奇妙的神色。

『.......』沉默了幾秒後，Lorca笑了──而且是那種被娛樂到了的笑法。『你腦子有問題，Donald Ressler探員。──好吧，好吧，』Lorca搖了搖頭，『把槍都放下。』並下了指令。

『BOSS！』保鑣們不解，走到池畔，一臉想跳下水去跟Ressler拼命的樣子。  
『我說，把槍都放下──』Lorca一個眼神，保鑣們就放下了槍，其中一位跳下水，從池裡半抱半扶著Lorca上岸。Ressler舉著兩手，戰戰兢兢地看著彷彿要用眼神把他千刀萬剮的保鑣。

 

『順便把Ressler探員撈起來，他現在是我的客人了。』Lorca輕聲吩咐。

 

-

Donald Ressler探員心想，自己是否正面臨職業生涯中最重大的危機。  
在跟追蹤多年的罪犯Raymond RED Reddington瞎攪和之前，他可從沒想過有一天會被綁在跨國販毒集團頭子家裡的浴缸裡。

又是浴缸。

Ressler不想承認，但自從知道Stewmaker在汽車旅館的浴缸裡燉爛受害者的屍體，他對浴缸──尤其是不知道哪裡的浴缸就有點......。

而且手無寸鐵。

「嗨，探員先生。」掀開霧白色浴簾，Lorca已經脫掉了白色的亞麻西裝外套，仍穿著濕淋淋的淺藍色襯衫，平日緊束的微捲長髮現在正有些凌亂披散在他的肩頭，一手還是握著那把危險的短刃，另一手拿著小小的、看起來冰得起霧的玻璃杯，慢慢走到白瓷浴缸邊。「要來點嗎？」  
「......什麼？」  
Lorca喝了口玻璃杯裡看起來幾乎結凍的淡色透明黏稠液體，「冰鎮龍舌蘭。Sangrita也不錯，但我喜歡直接一點。」Lorca舔了下嘴唇，「試試？」把杯子遞到Ressler面前。  
「......」兩手都動彈不得的Ressler只能靠Lorca把杯子貼到他唇上──幾乎結冰的酒液滑過嘴唇、口腔，滑入喉嚨裡，口腔裡一瞬充滿了植物特有的辛辣酸澀的氣味，接著是青草芳香跟淡淡甘甜的味道。

讓人頭暈目眩的味道。

Lorca放下杯子，扭開了水龍頭。  
溫熱的水傾瀉而下，打溼了探員的頭髮、身體，Lorca伸手撫摸探員下顎上的傷口──血已經止住，而Lorca的手跟冰凍的杯子、薄薄的利刃一樣冰冷。  
Lorca褪了鞋襪，赤腳跨進浴缸裡，動手脫下Ressler的皮鞋、襪子，把它們一樣一樣扔出浴缸，接著以刀刃挑開白襯衫的釦子，沒一會兒Ressler的前胸就毫無遮蔽物了。  
「沒帶竊聽器、沒有發信器、沒有配槍，」Lorca說英語的獨特口音在耳邊呢喃著，但手上的動作有別柔軟的語調，顯得俐落且冰冷。「挺好的，Ressler探員。」說話的同時，Lorca連頭髮都被蓮蓬頭灑下的溫水給淋濕，手指緩緩滑過Ressler的胸腹，「嗚、」接著切斷了繫著褲子的皮帶，Ressler喉嚨發出了低低的呻吟。

「不要亂動.....就不會受傷。」Lorca的表情看不出來是不悅還是愉快，唇角微微繃緊，輕瞇著眼，任溫熱的雨滴拍打著，邊繼續手上的作業。皮帶被抽走，西裝褲拉鍊被解開之際，Ressler感受到了空前的危機。

他是不是用錯策略了？  
還是剛好歪打正著？

Ressler覺得自己開始像條要被剝皮的.......魚。  
如果自己沒有誤會的話，眼前這位各國通緝名單上都名列前茅的毒梟正在慢慢地、一點一點地剝光他，手指時不時地輕觸他的筋肉紋理、摩娑著潮濕的肌膚──

要嘛Lorca是想解剖他，再不，就是他想侵犯他。

不管哪種都讓Ressler呼吸急促、心跳加速，肌肉全面地繃緊。  
很快地，那條可憐的西裝褲變成了破布一堆，跟其他東西一起扔出浴缸。  
Lorca發出了有些沙啞的、低低的笑聲，伸手，有些粗暴地揉亂Ressler的金髮。「這樣子挺好看的，探員先生。」  
Ressler白皙的臉頰、耳朵與頸背被難堪和羞恥染成粉紅，雙手被紮線帶捆得太緊，指尖發麻。  
「不能把手腕解開嗎？紮線帶讓人.......」Ressler壓抑著急促的呼吸，動了動被綁在身後的雙手。「很不舒服。.......Hector.」

「待會兒就會讓你舒服了，Donald‧Ressler特別探員。」Lorca眨了眨眼，抖落了深棕色睫毛上的水珠，而同樣深色的眼睛裡搖曳著水光。浴室裡現在瀰漫著蒸氣，浴缸裡盛了半滿的水，Lorca在水中撫摸著Ressler光裸的膝蓋，手掌與短刃沿著大腿往上滑動。  
「.......不、.......呃、」連不要都來不及說，Ressler身上唯一的遮蔽物也沒了。  
Ressler腦中一片混亂，不知道有哪些形容詞可以描述現在的情況。唯一值得慶幸的是他除了幾根腿毛之外目前身上一切東西都還在原位。  
而Lorca幾乎整個身體緊貼了上來，連心臟跳動的頻率都感覺得到，臉頰擦過臉頰的時候，Ressler幾乎嗅聞到Lorca髮間的柑橘味道，Lorca的手沿著背部下滑，來到被繫住的手腕，『嚓』地輕微一聲，Ressler知道自己的手被解開了。  
Lorca一動也不動地把下巴擱在Resslar的肩膀上，溫暖的身體靠在Ressler的懷中，柔柔的呼吸輕拂耳畔。

溫暖的雨滴仍不斷地打在兩人身上。

 

現在推開Lorca還不算太遲──

 

或者是已經太遲了呢？

-

 

這實在是太超乎現實了。  
即使這是個工作上必要行動也一樣。

Hector Lorca坐在他的腿上，像隻大型的、撒嬌的貓科動物蹭著他。  
鼻尖嗅聞到Lorca濕髮上的菸草味，混和著柑橘系的香味，Lorca手臂環著他的頸子，鼻頭磨蹭著Ressler的頸側──像是極親暱的伴侶才會做的事。

但，與其說是貓咪不如說是有著利爪跟尖牙的美洲豹，一個不注意自己就會被撕扯成四分五裂。  
獠牙尖銳的野獸。  
自己就像隻被玩的獵物，在他的指爪間做垂死的掙扎。  
每當Lorca伸手撫摸的時候，身體就會忍不住輕微地抽搐──因為不知道從哪裡摸上來，所以每一下都讓Ressler膽戰心驚。

當手上的束縛被解開時，手像是自己動起來似地伸手去扯Lorca的上衣──連Ressler都有點搞不清楚，是要把Lorca推開，還是要把他拉得更近。Lorca的襯衫跟長褲都濕黏地貼在Lorca光滑的、籠罩著一層霧氣的蜜色肌膚上。  
「......Lorca、呃──」Ressler任由Lorca騎在他身上，覺得再這樣下去會非常、非常的不妙。  
更何況他現在連內褲都沒穿。他想，至少得保持距離──足夠安全的，距離。  
「怎麼，你陽痿嗎？」Lorca揪著Ressler後腦杓的髮絲，迫使Ressler仰起了頭──Lorca臉貼得極近，嘲笑似地低語。Ressler幾乎以為自己要被吻了，但只是感覺到了唇上拂過溫熱的氣息。Lorca看起來相當放鬆地坐在他身上，但是卻沒有任何破綻──至少現在沒有。Ressler知道Lorca手上的那把利刃不會輕易地放下，即使經過奪刀術的訓練，但沒看到刀刃在哪，貿然出手只會造成不可挽回的狀況。  
「非得要拿刀抵著我嗎......這未免......太破壞情調。」Ressler試探地將手指滑進Lorca的襯衫裡，沿著腰部往下，穿過溼透的亞麻材質西裝褲，沒繫皮帶，隔著內褲捏了他一把。Lorca縮了縮肩膀，並掐緊了Ressler的背。  
「情調？哈哈、」Lorca笑著，貼在探員發紅的耳邊低語，讓Ressler耳朵跟背都癢了起來，「你以為這就是在調情了嗎？才不是，」Lorca環住探員的頸子，輕柔地撫摸頸背還有頭髮。  
「嗚、」頸背一陣刺疼──刀刃劃傷皮膚時不痛，但接著貼上來，Lorca用嘴唇還有舌頭舔拭著血跡，背後傳來麻癢刺痛的感覺，Lorca的舌面濕暖地掠過脖頸，Ressler覺得全身上下的寒毛直豎，神經都因此被撩撥了起來。  
Lorca舔過傷痕，咋舌，「.......這才是調情。」低語隨著呼吸吹進耳殼裡，手一面不安分地滑過Ressler的背，來到臀部，狠掐了他一下。

 

糟了。

 

Ressler整個人像是被電了下，反射地想要合攏雙腿，但Lorca擠進他兩腿間，泡水的衣物摩擦著Ressler的身體。  
金屬的碰撞聲在幾乎密閉的浴室中顯得格外清亮。  
Lorca兩手都空了出來，握住了Ressler再也無法控制的、勃起的灼熱分身。

浴缸裡的水跟著兩人的動作搖晃，當Ressler挺直腰桿起身捉住Lorca時，大量的水從浴缸裡嘩啦嘩啦溢出，Ressler扯開Lorca的長褲，連著底褲一同拉開，但脫掉的過程不甚順利，長褲與底褲纏在Lorca的腳踝上，直到被Lorca踢開。  
映入眼簾的畫面看起來煽情而猥褻，只剩下一件襯衫的Lorca動手握著他跟他的分身，時輕時重地摩擦。Ressler的呻吟幾乎要溢出喉嚨......，Lorca的體型不算壯碩，但也絕非瘦弱纖細，身上均勻分布的筋肉質感讓Ressler重新體認到騎在他身上的是個男人，還是個隨時可能會把他頭切下來，想侵犯他的毒梟。大腿內側的肌膚摩擦著他的腿，彼此的體溫都因此升高許多，Ressler垂下眼簾，望著霧氣下線條變得有些柔和的、Lorca的臉。  
Lorca重重地握了下Ressler發燙的勃起，透明的液體混和著些許精液流了出來，隨即被水流沖去。  
Lorca以半跪坐在浴缸的姿勢直起身，伸長手，穿過Ressler的耳邊，扭上水龍頭。熱烈的雨聲隨即停止，只剩下一室的蒸氣，還有水波翻動的聲音。Lorca從旁邊的小桌上拿了上面印刷著西班牙語的不知名軟管，轉開蓋子，Lorca擠出了一點在手心上，是近乎透明、帶點琥珀色的凝膠。  
當著Ressler的面前，Lorca舔了一口，「......蜂蜜口味，想不到啊，哈？」沾在Lorca手指上的黏液湊到了Ressler的唇邊，用大拇指抹開──帶有蜂蜜和一絲植物草葉氣味在舌尖擴散。  
總是保持著高高在上姿態的毒梟，在狹窄的浴缸裡保持著半跪的姿勢打開雙腿──雖然被過長的襯衫遮擋住了大半，但Ressler知道他正在做......某種準備。  
Lorca微皺起眉的表情看起來極度煽惑誘人──Ressler知道這樣很詭異，正如Lorca譏諷時所說的，他可能真的腦袋真的有些問題。  
潮濕的、滑膩的聲響在浴室裡迴響，刺激著感官，Ressler看到Lorca的分身更為昂揚，幾乎快貼到小腹，腰肢也輕微地搖晃著，光是看著就覺得口乾舌燥。

正常來說，Ressler不認為自己對男人會有興趣。  
不過從頭到尾他倆的交集就非常的不正常。  
充滿著欺騙、暴力、脅迫，還有......更多的謊言。  
『必須要說點什麼來取得他的信任』  
以及，  
『必須要做點什麼來證明』  
在這樣的情境之下，Ressler也有些錯亂了，在好探員與壞探員之間游移不定。  
讓他可以繼續下去的動力，他深信──把任務完成是他唯一的目標。  
為了這個，他什麼都會做的。

Ressler吸了口氣，緩慢地，以不驚動Lorca的方式伸出手，握住了Lorca的腰。  
Lorca抬眼瞬間露出了有些無助的表情──但隨即消失，Ressler幾乎以為那是他看錯了。Lorca黑亮的眼眸此時充滿了挑釁，「Ressler探員，怎麼？」帶著異國口音的英語此時混和了些許鼻音。

「......我幫你？」以指腹撫摸Lorca腰間的肌膚，下移來到胯下、大腿內側，Ressler輕聲說。

大腿內側已經一片溼黏，Ressler摩娑著Lorca的大腿，但被抓住手。兩人的手都非常的暖，並且被凝膠弄得一片黏滑。「不用。可以了，乖乖地、安靜地讓我上你就好。」Lorca咧嘴，表情看起來像是在生氣，又像是焦躁的模樣，他惡意地彈了一下Ressler的分身，一手攀上他的肩頭，一手扶著那已經腫脹且發燙的堅挺，像是要一口吞了Ressler似地，露出充滿了侵略性的表情。  
「等、」Ressler抱住了準備要往下坐的Lorca，壓抑著急促的呼吸，阻止了Lorca。Lorca整個眉心揪起，嘴裡吐出了西班牙語的粗話，『......、怎樣！？』  
「你有保險套吧？.......Hector。」Ressler其實根本不想要這時候打斷他。

他想要狠狠地插入他、幹他、翻攪那黏糊糊的嫩肉、讓他發出呻吟喘息──

但他還是問了個想硬上他的毒梟，他有沒有保險套可用。這真是個白癡蠢問題。

Lorca先是一愣──那是個很稀奇的表情──而且愣了好幾秒，Ressler突然覺得自己的問題沒那麼愚蠢了。接著，Lorca發出了無法抑制的笑聲，夾帶著他聽不懂的西班牙話，甚至笑到他臉都紅了。  
『Si, si、』Lorca的表情像是融化的冰雪，開始有些溫柔，「我了解了，探員──有沒有人跟你說你很正經？」

經常。

Ressler張嘴想回答，但答案卡在喉嚨裡，遲遲說不出口。

「保險套──」Lorca摸索著原先的小桌，拉開一格小抽屜，裡面除了散裝的、不知道是什麼的小藥盒之外，似乎還有針筒與橡皮管之類的東西。Lorca摸索了一下，取出裡面的銀色鋁箔小包裝，「在這。」當Ressler想拿的時候，卻沒抓著，Lorca巧妙地把保險套拿到自己眼前，晃了晃，接著用犬齒咬住包裝，撕開。  
Lorca輕巧地攤開薄薄的乳膠製品，像是檢查勃起的熱度和硬度那樣，套弄了下，替Ressler戴上套子。  
「安全性行為呢，哈哈。」Lorca嘟起嘴，像個中學生似地，自嘲。「真安全。」  
Ressler面紅耳赤，感到窘迫。  
但尷尬沒有維持太久，Lorca重新攀上探員的肩膀，毫不猶豫地、一點一點地坐了下去。

「嗚、啊.......」無論事前作業有多周到，插入仍然是件辛苦的事。Lorca緊緊掐住Ressler的背，發出了像是嗚咽的呻吟。Ressler擒住Lorca的腰臀，試圖沒入那個狹窄、潮濕、火熱的地方。一開始夾得太緊，Ressler幾乎覺得不可能進得去，但Lorca短促的呼吸和隱忍痛楚與快感的表情讓他徹底失控，將Lorca拉向自己，將他按在自己身上，直到粗大全部納進Lorca的體內為止。  
Lorca狠狠地抓了他的頭髮跟背部，讓Ressler也痛呼出聲。好痛。連自己都覺得疼痛，更不要說是承受強行插入的Lorca了。  
Lorca的身體弓了起來，像是快溺水似地大口吸氣。  
呼吸困難──Lorca幾乎說不出話來，但有些自虐地、主動地騎上Ressler，讓他貫穿了他，款擺腰肢。富有彈力的大腿緊緊夾住Ressler的腰，纏著他、搖晃、磨蹭著。腳趾緊繃蜷曲著，像是忍不住快感似地顫抖。  
「啊、......啊啊、」Ressler頂了頂身上的Lorca，揉弄著襯衫下的乳首，Lorca發出沙啞而破碎的喘息。深色的雙眸蓄滿了水光，汗水與淚珠沿著半闔上的眼瞼、睫毛滴落。Ressler手伸進Lorca的襯衫中，來回撫摸著Lorca的背部、腰部。他察覺Lorca胸口還有肩膀、背部散佈著些許傷痕──應該是舊傷了吧，特別怵目驚心的是胸口上的痕跡，已經癒合，表面的疤痕扭曲不平，像是宣告這在當時是個多麼致命的傷口。

Ressler低頭親吻那道淺紅色的疤痕。

Lorca身體陡然一震，被攪弄的嫩道絞緊雄身，讓Ressler差點就要洩了出來。「呼......哈啊、」兩人的呼吸急促且灼熱，連汗水滑過肌膚的觸感都帶來極大的快感。  
Lorca的手耙抓著Ressler寬廣的背部，力道極大，背部火辣辣地感到刺痛，Ressler抓下Lorca的右手腕，制止他不安分地亂抓，並跟Lorca的手一起握住貼在兩人腹部間、興奮分泌透明液體的陰莖，刺激套弄的同時也頂弄著Lorca窄道的內部。Lorca發出混和著愉悅與痛苦的呻吟，不甘示弱地扭腰，將Ressler包覆得更緊、並引導到更深入的地方。  
「......我應該.......」快不行了。Ressler皺起眉，緊縮的狹窄秘處咕啾咕啾地發出淫亂的水聲，像是要榨乾Ressler的精液一般痙孿抽動著。  
Lorca放聲喘息，在一陣劇烈的抽插後，Lorca白濁的飛沫噴灑在Ressler緊繃的腹部，Ressler也忍不住達到了頂點。  
Lorca全身放鬆地癱軟在Ressler的身上，浴缸裡的溫水有些冷卻，浴室裡除了滴滴答答的水聲之外，只剩下兩人的呼吸聲交疊。Ressler抱起Lorca的腰，一點一點地退出他的身體，Lorca蜜色的潮濕肌膚籠罩著嫣紅，長髮貼在臉頰上、肩膀上，Ressler伸手替他撥開在臉頰上的濕髮，Lorca的髮梢、額頭、臉頰、鼻樑、下巴都掛著水珠，望向Lorca深色、蓄滿水霧的眼睛，還有微張的粉色雙唇，Ressler幾乎就要吻了上去。  
「噢、噢、噢別，哈哈、」Lorca巧妙地避開了Ressler，乾脆地抽身，狹小浴缸裡的水潑灑在磁磚地面上，Lorca似乎有些心不在焉地攏了攏頭髮，不知道是要脫掉身上的襯衫，還是要先離開浴缸，東張西望了一會兒之後，視線回到Ressler的臉上，凝視許久，開口：

「.......我們可以到床上去。」唇角微微勾起。

那是一個混合著神秘誘惑，還有危險的笑容。

Lorca毫不扭捏地脫掉襯衫，踏出浴缸，彎腰撿起掉落在地上的匕首，邊把玩著邊取下掛在一邊的浴袍，穿上。Lorca看了Ressler一眼，便頭也不回地離開浴室。  
Ressler默默地起身，稍微沖洗了下身體，拿了毛巾擦乾。手腳都泡得發白起皺──Ressler望著一地浸水破爛的衣服跟鞋子，苦惱不已。

即使是取信於他，這樣做也太越界了。

他的目的依然是逮捕Hector Lorca，生擒像這樣的罪犯對於很多案件都有幫助。Lorca因為牽涉多起謀殺案，所以遭到通緝。但更為嚴重的是，跨國的毒品、黑市交易、空殼公司、洗錢、軍火販賣，其中涉及的深度與廣度可能超乎他們所預估......FBI高層認為，能夠掌握Hector Lorca的話，或許對於其他無解的案件很有幫助。更何況他們追查Lorca好些年，每次都因為證據不足或證人莫名其妙地消失，讓Lorca大剌剌地從眼前走掉。Lorca的組織龐大，但身邊的保鑣、親信、幹部數量都壓到極少，更多下層幹部或一般構成員從未見過他本人，連Lorca長什麼樣都還是看報紙才知道──Lorca在組織裡面、墨西哥貧窮鄉下當中幾乎媲美傳奇。許多在低層泥沼中打滾的人，憧憬著像Lorca這樣的人、艷羨他的生活──即使他是窮凶惡極的罪犯。

跟Lorca無利害關係的人，Lorca的態度甚至可以說得上是親切。餐廳酒吧的老闆、飯店的服務生、打掃房間的女傭、別墅的老園丁，曾與Lorca當面接觸過的一般人，都認為他是個慷慨的主人，曾在墨西哥私人別墅工作過的女傭甚至說，在鄉下老家的女孩們認為能到Hector Lorca先生的別墅工作是件無比榮幸的事，在那裏工作能夠幫助他們全家，甚至整個家族脫離貧困。Lorca提供他們工作機會，並不吝給他們工資與獎勵。比起遠在天邊的慈善家，大毒梟Hector Lorca幫助他們更多。  
但就FBI調查，以及Ressler這幾次遭遇的經驗，Hector Lorca是個陰狠兇殘、狡猾無比的罪犯。  
為了脫困不惜謀殺過百條人命的人不會是什麼善男信女──絕對不是。  
Ressler面無表情地扭頭望向後面的鏡子，背上的痕跡青紫與鮮紅交錯，那是奪走他人性命、野獸的爪痕。用浴巾抹了抹身子，Ressler也只能圍著浴巾、抓條大毛巾出浴室了。  
剛剛被押進來的時候沒有注意到太多細節，現在有時間可以觀察這個房間──應該是Lorca在這別墅中的臥房。房間的擺設跟渡假酒店很類似，整理得乾乾淨淨，房間中間是King size的床鋪，米黃色系與白色系的布置，淺色地磚上鋪著赭色的地毯，落地窗的米白窗簾被風吹拂，可以稍微看到一些窗外的景色。  
床邊矮櫃上有幾瓶烈酒、擺在雪白瓷盤上的乾燥花、裝著不知名液體的透明玻璃瓶、金銅色的燭台、玫瑰念珠、跟一尊小小的瓜達盧佩聖母像。  
Lorca坐在床邊一角，正在倒酒，看到Ressler出來時也只是瞥了他一眼，品嘗似地喝下玻璃杯中的酒。直到Ressler站到他面前時，Lorca才抬頭注視著Ressler──還有他手上的毛巾。  
──光是靠毛巾就可以勒昏一個人了。Ressler心想。  
Ressler攤開白色毛巾，蓋上Lorca的頭。Lorca沒有閃躲，只是靜靜地放下手上的杯子。  
Lorca披散在肩膀上的深棕色捲髮潮濕，呈現光滑、黑色的弧度，不時滴著水。Ressler彎下腰，替Lorca擦拭頭髮。「把頭髮弄乾吧，會感冒的。」

Lorca像是看到什麼有趣的事情，歪了歪嘴角，眼下泛著淡淡青色──大概是有些疲倦，Lorca深呼吸，輕吐出了口氣，讓Ressler繼續擦乾他的頭髮。手指穿過髮絲、碰觸到了耳朵，Lorca像是怕癢似地縮了下脖子，但沒有躲開。  
吸飽水氣的頭髮摸起來有些纏人，Ressler用毛巾搓揉，試圖擦乾它們。「吹風機？」Ressler輕撫著Lorca的頸背，問。  
Lorca指了指抽屜，Ressler在裡面發現一把吹風機，插上電，讓熱風吹乾Lorca的頭髮。Lorca抓下披在肩膀上的毛巾，將它繞在Ressler的頸子上，輕拉──毛巾勾著Ressler，迫使他必須低頭，與危險的男人四目交接。「夠乾了，嗯？」Lorca的聲音沙啞，呼吸間夾帶著微濕的酒氣，姿態慵懶地後仰躺下，連帶著把Ressler放倒在他身上。  
「探員好像很拿手啊──」Lorca指的是......？「真體貼。你常對別人這麼做？」Lorca手指爬梳自己幾乎要乾了的頭髮後，抬手輕點Ressler的額頭。  
「......」Ressler幾乎要掉進回憶的泥沼裡，但他吸了口氣，搖頭。「不，只是曾經──」曾經也這麼做過。  
Lorca一手帶著毛巾揉弄著探員的金髮，另一手則下滑，挑掉了圍在Ressler腰間的浴巾。Ressler解開Lorca的浴袍帶子，兩人肌膚再度相貼──Lorca的皮膚微濕而有彈性，胸口上下起伏，雙腿間的火熱一點一滴溢出露珠，沾濕了下腹的薄薄毛髮。隱沒在深處的窄小入口貪欲地微張，潤滑的黏液混和著精液弄髒了浴袍，Ressler隔著毛巾質地的浴袍將Lorca抱到床的正中央，撐起趴伏在他的身上的身體，遮住了日光燈，形成一道陰影籠罩著Lorca。Lorca毫不畏懼地挺起了腰，跟Ressler的腰與腿接觸、摩擦。  
經過方才浴室中的彼此摸索，Lorca似乎已經熟悉了Ressler身體的每一處，總是可以誘導Ressler的手來到他想要的地方。在幾乎可以說是明亮的室內，撫遍每一吋肌膚。傷痕、刺青，還有剛才新添加的瘀痕──Ressler透過了另一種方式，了解檔案上所沒有記載的Lorca。

比起溫柔觸摸，Lorca更喜歡輕微疼痛感、  
觸摸傷痕時，Lorca都是抗拒的，只是不想表現出來、  
比起被動享受，更喜歡主動地需索、  
似乎不想接吻、  
然後.......  
在冰冷殘忍的眼神下偶爾會出現零星的溫柔，讓人困惑不已。

當Lorca用那種眼神望著他的時候，他無法再繼續思考下去。

「來吧，」Lorca身體往床的上方挪了挪，上半身陷在綿軟的枕頭裡，並主動將浴袍褪下。  
Ressler凝視著Lorca的眼睛，輕撫他身上那些舊傷──Lorca的身體幾乎是毫無防備地展開在他的眼前，如果要抓他或許這時候是最恰當的。他被Lorca纏著做這種......親密的肉體接觸，製造了絕佳的時機，他現在有十種可以讓Lorca屈服的方式，絕對有──拿他做人質離開這裡，逮捕他絕非難事。但他現在天殺的只想操他──讓他在身下掙扎、呻吟、不停喘息，直到失聲為止。

Ressler短短幾秒的躊躇，讓Lorca笑了。

「要我舔你嗎？幫你含──唔、」Lorca還來不及說完，Ressler撲了上去，不管Lorca在他身下亂動甚至是掙扎踢打，他只是亟欲讓這個狡猾的生物住嘴。  
在床上寬敞空間，體格較為佔優勢的Ressler看似掌握了主導權，但最後下決定的還是Lorca。Lorca趁亂咬了他的耳朵，在Ressler想回敬他一口時，Lorca背過了身去，肩胛的突起與脊椎的曲線意外地漂亮。雖然不像女人那樣纖細柔美，但像野生動物那樣柔韌有彈性，Ressler忍不住親吻了下他的背部，想把他翻過來、摟在懷裡、親吻他嘴唇的衝動越來越濃烈──深黑褐色的髮絲亂了，掩蓋了Lorca的表情，他側過臉來，低語，「從後面......進來──啊、嗯嗯、」Ressler從背後抱住了他，深深地貫穿、攪弄內臟似地激烈擺動讓Lorca發出驚喘，呻吟淹沒在枕頭裡。結合的部位非常緊縮，光是插入就覺得自己快要高潮。明明是個男人但是卻發出性感低啞的嗓音，極為明亮的房間裡彷彿因此染上一層艷色，令人臉紅心跳，並想要更多。

手指穿過Lorca的長髮，粗魯地梳理。Lorca似乎被扯痛了，身體跟著緊繃顫抖，「啊啊、再深一點、那裡──」Ressler著了魔似地聽從Lorca的哀求，頂向更深處，潤滑液與體液從兩人相連的地方帶了出來，弄得被套點點水漬，Lorca上半身幾乎埋在枕頭裡，手指緊揪著床單與枕頭不放，只有腰臀抬高地跪在Ressler面前。  
Lorca引誘男人的手段也是犯罪等級的。剝開冷酷堅硬的外殼，裡面包藏的是翻覆的、滾燙炙熱的慾望。赤裸裸地，毫不害羞地攤在眼前，挑釁。  
根據調查資料，Lorca並沒有固定的情人，但眼下這副軀體的主人卻熟知獲得快樂的方式──以及取悅男人的方法。  
不管是有心還是無意，Lorca的手段都太過高明了。

糟透了。

Ressler咋舌，壓下翻攪的黑色的、不明的、近似嫉妒的情緒，硬把Lorca翻了過來，Lorca的身體大幅弓起，西班牙語的抱怨聽起來更像是嬌嗔──Ressler決定不管他的抵抗，低頭親吻了Lorca。

Lorca沒有閉上眼睛，只是反射地瞇了下，當雙唇接觸時，Lorca突然靜了下來。  
柔順且溫馴地，被親吻。  
一臉感到不可思議，帶點茫然的模樣。  
Ressler一次又一次地輕吻，Lorca遲遲沒有張嘴，甚至像是忘記呼吸一般，屏息。  
嘴唇很軟，有些濕潤，而且帶有些許香氣──龍舌蘭的味道。  
當Ressler頂到Lorca敏感處時，Lorca耐不住地、無聲地張嘴，喊叫聲則融入Ressler的嘴裡──溫暖的舌尖與唾液纏繞，Lorca的鼻腔發出輕哼聲，接納了Ressler的吻。  
那一瞬間胸口像是被什麼給填滿──這種感覺好像被遺忘了很久、很久──Ressler幾乎不記得自己有過這種感情了。  
但現在也不該出現。至少──對象不該是Lorca。

Lorca達到高潮時緊緊地摟住了他，既熱情又溫柔。  
他也釋放了出來，想離開Lorca體內時，卻被抱著，被揉弄著頭髮，傳進耳裡的是兩人激烈的心跳與呼吸聲。

好一會兒，Lorca才開口。

「......Donald......」聲音沙啞，帶點鼻音。  
「Lorca──Hector、跟我走吧。」  
連Ressler都搞不清楚自己為什麼脫口而出這種傻話。  
這代表著什麼？  
Ressler愕然。  
「你覺得我走得了嗎？」這個問題讓Ressler抬眼，望向Lorca──深棕色的眼裡沒有戲謔，只是平穩地、淡淡地詢問。  
你哪裡都去不了──因為我將會逮捕你。  
Ressler把先前的迷惘暫時丟開，沒有回話，只是凝視著Lorca的側臉。  
Lorca眨了眨眼，揉了揉微紅的眼角，起身，Ressler也想跟著起身，但被制止。  
窗戶的米色窗簾被傍晚的微風吹拂，玫瑰紅色與深紫色渲染上天空、反射在窗玻璃上，夜色沁涼，西下的陽光溫度逐漸冷卻。  
Lorca翻起被擠到一旁的棉被，拉了過來，蓋住彼此光裸的下身，伸手觸碰Ressler的胸膛，心臟的位置──Ressler試圖尋找制伏他的時機，或許接下來是最佳時刻──手無寸鐵，而且看起來放鬆警惕的Lorca，不過是個普通人而已。  
Ressler伸手握住了Lorca的左手腕──力道是大的，但Lorca毫不吃驚，反而俯下身來，低頭給了他一個吻。

一個主動的親吻。

Lorca的長髮披垂在Ressler的眼前，晃動著，有些粗糙、細長且溫熱的手指撫過Ressler的左側臉，滑下，來到頸邊，「Donald ‧ Ressler特別探員──」  
Lorca露出了至今看過最為溫柔的眼神，輕聲呼喚他的名字，讓他心裡警鈴大作，方才想要制服Lorca的手卻反而被強硬地格開、回按住──明明Lorca力氣不如他，但整個身體的重心都壓了上來，讓他無法掙脫。像是粗暴地調情那樣，按住了他，即使掙扎也只是讓彼此身體更加貼近，Lorca重新在他的額頭上、嘴唇上印上乾燥的親吻。  
「──跟你走是不可能的事。你也清楚的。」  
Lorca貼附在他耳邊低語，並咬了他一口，留下淤紫的痕跡。摁在他頸邊的手指似乎拿著鋒利的東西、扎了他一下。  
「嗚、──Lorca、你......」如果沒有錯的話，應該是有毒物質，透過細針管注入了皮下，Ressler還來不及把Lorca推開，身體就開始不聽使喚了。  
「不要亂動，有毒物質的循環才不會太快。」Lorca提出真誠的忠告，按住探員的身體。「手跟腳是不是都沒辦法動的感覺？接著會覺得我說的話聽起來很模糊......附帶一提，你如果想要說話會很困難，可能會大舌頭吧。」Lorca放下手上的針筒，那玩意原本就藏在枕頭跟床墊的縫隙中，「對於販毒的人來說，毒藥這種東西跟阿斯匹靈一樣稀鬆平常。讓你碰到毒品的機會太多了，不能說探員你全身上下都是破綻，但你仍然不夠小心──」Lorca乾乾地輕笑、充滿無奈感。  
「你......」被他說中了，Ressler連呼吸都覺得困難，舌頭也無法靈活活動。  
難道真的會死嗎？死亡並不可怕，但是──  
Ressler滿滿地不甘心，狠瞪著坐在他身邊，像是安撫瀕死小動物那樣撫摸他頭髮的Lorca。

「Donald ‧ Ressler探員，叫我的名字。」

Ressler緊閉上嘴巴，Lorca對於他抵死不從的反應覺得很有趣，不怒反笑。

「說嘛。像第一次見面時那樣，說吧。」

 

......那才不是第一次見面，第一次見面是在法庭上......有個陪審員中毒心臟病發了、執法官被殺、證人被擄去溶在浴缸裡了。Ressler頭暈眼花，並回憶起自己在餐廳裡被人拿刀按著脖子被逼著要說點什麼的糟糕回憶。

他不知道最後為什麼要聽Lorca的，但他艱難地張嘴，呼喚眼前人影的名字。

「......Hector.」

 

『非常好。』Lorca的聲音既輕又軟，讓人聽不清──  
Ressler覺得自己意識越來越模糊，只感到Lorca溫暖的手，還有印在下巴、脖頸上、嘴唇的濕潤觸感──接著，墜入溫暖的、無限延伸的黑暗當中。

 

*

 

Ressler以為，自己不會再醒來。  
但醒來的時候他甚至覺得自己在作夢。  
一個美麗，但又充滿毒藥的夢境。

醒來時，淡淡金色陽光穿過薄窗簾，把房間照得溫暖。自己身上蓋著棉被，像是在高級飯店裡舒舒服服地睡了一夜，被窩溫暖地讓人不想離開。  
Lorca呢？  
Ressler從床上彈了起來，全身赤裸，但除了背部隱隱刺痛之外，一切都像是沒發生過一樣。

Lorca離開了──但並沒有殺他。

床邊的小櫃子上有幾件品味看起來極糟糕的衣服，但夠大件，還有全新的內褲。地上擺放著兩三雙鞋，是Ressler絕不會喜歡的款式。  
張羅這些東西的Lorca到底在想什麼？Ressler隨意套上了衣物，環視房間。  
每一樣擺設品都還在，但抽屜、字紙簍、垃圾桶裡的東西全部都被清理掉了，Lorca像是從來沒有出現在這個房間裡一樣──除了靠近窗邊的小桌子上擺著像是.......  
早餐一樣的東西，還散發著香味，以及些許溫度。桌上還有裝飾小瓶的鮮花，擺著麵包籃跟餐具。  
是一套很普通的美式早餐，盤子上留了咬了一口的蜂蜜煎餅，還有火腿，跟看起來很難吃的炒蛋。  
Ressler拿起湯匙舀了一匙看起來有點乾掉的炒蛋，嘗了一口──食物裡應該不會再下毒了，Lorca在他昏迷的時候有殺他一千次的機會。「唔、」的確很難吃，炒蛋裡混和的不是番茄醬而是辣醬，不過難吃的原因不是辣醬，而是太鹹了。

......被他逃了。  
房子裡面空無一人，只有面前的這盤早餐顯示他可能在幾分鐘、幾小時之前還在這裡。  
Ressler拿起桌上叉子的時候，發現叉子下壓著一張薄紙。

 

『我會想念那個名字的。』暈染開的墨水，有些輕快潦草的字跡。

 

「Hector Lorca......」Ressler幾乎是無意識地、低聲呼喚著曾經屬於那人的名字。  
下次絕對要、把他──Ressler握緊了手中的紙條，暗自下定決心。

-

 

黎明將至

 

已經好一陣子沒有這種感覺了。  
被填滿其實也還算不賴。

Hector Lorca緩慢地支起有些鈍痛的腰，感受到身體內部一陣一陣地抽疼。  
室內的空氣已經完全冷卻──於是Lorca再度鑽回被子裡，被子蓬鬆暖熱地包裹住全身。  
怪。  
真的怪透了。  
平常一人睡空蕩的床鋪上面有了別人，就覺得很擠。  
還是個貨真價實的FBI探員。全裸。  
Lorca扯了扯嘴角，擠到了探員的身邊──Ressler探員的體溫跟氣味意外地讓人覺得安心。平常他對FBI這種生物是採取狩獵的態度，高度戒備，但......昏迷的FBI？倒是可以提供點安全感。  
前幾分鐘還活蹦亂跳的Donald Ressler探員，現在喪失知覺，一動也不動地癱倒在床上──老實說Lorca不太確定這個藥物是否太過猛烈，畢竟效果良好也代表著風險很大。如果劑量失誤，他可能會一覺不醒。  
Ressler探員白皙臉頰上透著血色，亞麻金色的睫毛在眼下形成一道淡色的陰影，呼吸緩慢而均勻，甚至連經常皺起的眉頭、緊閉的嘴唇都舒緩地放鬆──看起來是沒什麼問題，就怕他醒來得太早了。現在最明智的做法只有兩種，一，宰了探員，放把火把這裡燒個精光；二，把痕跡都處理掉，換個安全屋。

但Lorca選了第三種作法：繼續賴床。

先前連日的奔波累積了不少壓力，Lorca實在不想放棄這間秘密別墅，可既然被找到了，也只能換地方了......如果要放棄這個地方，至少讓他再貪睡個一兩小時吧。  
很瘋狂，不過他願意嘗試一下──而且他真的累了，需要小睡一下。

Lorca悄悄地鑽到Ressler的胸口，胸口淡色的毛髮又細又軟，搔著臉頰。Lorca當Ressler是枕頭，找了個舒服的姿勢側躺了下去。  
隔著皮膚、肋骨......Lorca側耳就可以聽見穩定規律的心跳聲。  
深吸了一口氣，聞慣的香皂味道，混和著探員的薄汗與體味，盈滿鼻腔。身體居然微微地發熱而放鬆，Lorca嘲笑自己這種近乎發情的反應，倦怠感跟一波波的餘韻像潮水一樣拍打著他的身體。如果Ressler的手臂能環繞在身上的話，應該會更溫暖。不過就別奢望了，只是個枕頭，別期待過高。Lorca閉上了眼睛。

 

Lorca覺得自己被吻了。

當他再度睜開眼睛時，驚訝自己在這種狀況下能睡兩三個小時。做了一個夢，被親吻的夢境。夢境通常很淺薄，像肥皂泡一樣醒來就破了，消失無蹤，但這次的夢，被吻的觸感鮮明地像是真的一樣。Lorca猛然坐起身，驚喘。這才發現自己剛剛跟Ressler根本像極親暱的愛侶那樣相擁而眠──他還真是個不錯的抱枕，既溫暖又結實，富有彈性。

不過再怎麼喜歡都帶不走，也不屬於他。

這次Lorca非常乾脆地翻身下床，隨手替Ressler拉上棉被。  
Lorca穿上乾淨的內衣褲、襯衫、長褲、襪子，甚至開始繫領帶，他開門，門外左右的保鑣立刻站起身，等待他的吩咐。  
『去弄套他穿得下的衣服跟鞋子來，新的。』  
『是，老闆。』  
『卡爾洛斯、』  
『是？』  
『我餓了，我要早餐。要有鬆餅淋上蜂蜜，跟炒蛋的那種。』Lorca一面跟手上的領結奮戰，一面點餐。  
『老闆，我做菜很糟糕......』男人有些苦惱地回答。  
『我要兩顆蛋。』Lorca把粉色的領帶繫好，開始尋找綁頭髮的工具，完全不理會部下的苦惱。『快去。附帶一提，我們天亮就走，跟其他人說。叫約書亞進來把房間弄乾淨。』  
『是，老闆！』

一切極有效率地地在四十分鐘之內弄好。  
姑且不論成果。  
房間裡所有東西都被擦得乾乾淨淨，垃圾、文件、雜物都被送去花園裡放把火燒了，而卡爾洛斯也端出了他很彆腳的早餐，戰戰兢兢地放在窗邊的小桌上。Lorca只是坐在那邊望著窗外深藍而虛無的景色，拿著雪茄，但沒有點上。  
『老闆、這不好吃......』卡爾洛斯的耳朵都紅了，但還是把盤子放在Lorca面前。『真的。』  
Lorca最後還是把雪茄跟打火機收了起來，放回自己的內袋裡，把視線轉移到那盤看起來挺慘的食物上。『沒關係。』Lorca揮揮手，示意卡爾洛斯可以出去了。

卡爾洛斯沒有說謊，他煎的火腿勉強可以吃，麵包是現成的也還好，但鬆餅不知為何乾乾的還有點焦，而加了墨西哥辣醬的炒蛋簡直就是一場災難。

他才吃了一兩口就決定還是算了。  
留給探員好了。

Lorca已經懶得擦拭留有自己指紋的叉子跟湯匙，反正他不認為Ressler會靠這種線索來追查他──有他的指紋又如何？當太陽升起時，Hector Lorca就不再存在了。  
更何況他不認為Ressler會願意報告長官他睡了毒梟這件事──其實是探員被毒梟給睡了，這算不上什麼光彩事吧？頂多只能算是探員自己的執念，以及非正式的私人搜查。  
Lorca拿了支筆，在紙巾上漫無目的地書寫，發呆了一陣子之後在墊著餐具的薄紙上寫了句話，紙巾則是揉成一團放進自己的口袋裡。

走到床邊，Donald Ressler特別探員似乎睡得太好了，非常不真實──Lorca有點擔心自己是不是會把他弄死──這種無謂的擔心讓Lorca覺得很煩躁且可笑，於是他撥了一通電話──當然，他確認過線路是乾淨的，也不會留下任何蛛絲馬跡。

『喂，Mr........』對方似乎沒打算叫他的名字，不論新與舊。即使創造新身分的人是他。  
「是你告訴FBI──Ressler探員我在哪的嗎？RED。」Lorca冷冷地問。  
『怎麼可能。我已經提醒過他不要那麼堅持要找你了──我的信譽絕對優先，即使我知道你在哪裡，我也不會告訴他。怎麼，Donald Ressler特別探員還活著嗎？』  
「你說呢？」Lorca輕哼了聲，「信譽，哼、好個信譽啊。」瞥了一眼Ressler緊閉的眼睛，Lorca忍不住伸手撫摸探員的睡亂的瀏海，額頭，輕觸睫毛、鼻樑，與嘴唇。  
『如果他讓你不高興，我很抱歉──雖然我不必為他跟你道歉，反正人在你手上當然是隨你處置。還有事嗎？現在可是凌晨......五點多了。唷，還真早。』  
「托你的福，睡得很好。那麼就這樣了。」Lorca惡狠狠地掛斷電話，「狡猾的老狐狸。」Lorca輕聲抱怨。不管怎麼想都覺得是RED放了條線，讓Ressler探員去抓──他自然是不需要管Ressler的死活，把FBI光明正大地丟來毒梟的居所，RED又不會有罪惡感。

遠處霧濛濛的天邊滲出一絲鮮紅與橙黃，逐漸擴散......天要亮了。窗台上擺飾的玻璃瓶以及陶瓷聖母像在淡金的光輝下，折射著柔和的光線。

也代表著他即將要放棄這裡的一切，包括──

Lorca隨意地撫摸了下床上Ressler的頭髮，還有微溫的臉頰，探員的睡臉讓他看起來不那麼嚴肅、更加柔軟、而且性感，不過已經沒時間享用了。

不想說再見。  
也應該不需要再見了吧？  
Lorca抽回了手，離開了房間。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後來我把這篇的角色(？)改寫了呢。

Donald Ressler承認，他的確很嫉妒Liz。

他在這裡工作了七年，卻比不上才報到七個禮拜的她。  
他追了RED足足五年，總是差那麼一步，而Liz剛來報到的第一天，RED就自己送上門來，還提供了許多破不了的大案子線索。

他覺得這種比較幼稚而愚蠢，可還是忍不住嫉妒。  
Liz跟RED配合得很好，她很聰明，即使經常情緒化、不理智、像個小女孩似地，但他們配合得非常完美。如果是他，就算跟RED合作也不見得會更好。

他不喜歡這樣，他也不想承認他比Liz差。

幸好除了RED以外，他還有別的工作得做──只要不是從RED那邊得到的情資，他通常都能自行處理得很好。  
雖然他最近飛來橫禍多了一點。先是拿碎酒瓶把自己的手給劃了，再來是被位女商業殺手給掐昏在電梯裡、差點連人帶車一起被炸彈炸飛、還有暴露在生化武器之下──他真有點懷疑哪天他會追犯人追到踩到香蕉皮滑倒──是，他聽說了，RED在他背後取笑他的話。但他不在意──應該說，不想在意。

 

今天的工作是慈善晚宴政要保全，普通的外勤。  
這種工作通常做一百次裡面只會有兩三次會出狀況──而狀況大多都還能簡單處理。他們不允許失誤──失誤意味著會出人命，那滋味絕對不會好過。  
規定是穿著晚宴服，注意出入口以及有無可疑人物，算是基本工作。唯一的麻煩是，晚宴是化裝舞會──規定來賓得戴著面具出席，所以連Ressler都拿到了個作工精細的黑色眼罩。

手上有一份政商名流出席的名單，FBI被分配到外交官保全，商人們顧的保全凶神惡煞地站在大廳裡的每個角落，生怕別人不知道他們是獵犬，相比之下他們顯然低調隱藏得多。  
女人們穿著美麗而飄逸的各色絲質禮服，面具別出心裁裝飾著寶石、珍珠、鳥類的羽毛......男人們則是晚宴服搭配白色、灰色、銀色、黑色的眼罩。

人類是一種隱藏表面身分後反而容易敞開心胸對話的生物。  
大家似乎都拋去了平日的嚴謹，啜飲著雞尾酒、香檳、嘗著小點心，愉快地交談，講著漫無邊際的笑話.......他們還是辨認得出彼此，只是少了點拘束。仔細看還是認得出來誰是誰──Ressler用盡全副心神來辨認外交官夫婦以及其他賓客的模樣。

『嘿蝙蝠俠，可以幫我們外帶香檳嗎？』在貨車裡的同伴透過耳麥打趣問道。  
「酒精是不可能的，頂多幫你外送一下三明治。」Ressler的聲音裡沒有笑意，小心翼翼地不讓自己太顯眼，來到靠樓梯的扶手邊。「大廳狀況沒有異常。」外交官夫婦似乎玩得非常開心，與每個賓客打招呼。  
『整個大廳各個出入口都有私人保鑣──你看到了嗎？』  
「那麼顯眼也很難看不到。」私人保全隨便往門口一站，擋得嚴嚴實實，連蚊子都飛不出門。「樓上的狀況如何？」  
『──有人要上樓了，一個是.......算是主辦人的好朋友，帕科‧蘭登，貿易商，遊艇買家，他的太太就是你後面那個穿著紅色禮服的美女──另一個人這邊的監視器看不到，被擋住了，你能目視確認嗎？』  
Ressler望向反向的樓梯，一前一後上去的除了貿易商外，後面的那個男人──梳整整齊的微捲棕長髮被黑色的緞帶繫住，黑色的半正式晚宴服裝，雪白的襯衫，黑色絲質的領結、跟大家幾乎相似的裝扮，毫無裝飾的霧黑色面具......臉型瘦削，差一點就顯得單薄的臉頰、嘴唇、下巴。  
兩人一前一後地消失在樓梯上。

不會吧？

那張似曾相識的臉孔深刻地殘留在Ressler的腦海裡，很難忘記。  
如果他沒有看錯的話。

「......各單位注意，另一個疑似嫌疑人Hector Lorca──他應該會使用假名，查出他在賓客名單裡使用的名字，封鎖這棟樓的出口，不要驚動其他賓客。」Ressler穿過大廳中間，盡可能地不要被翩翩起舞的男女們絆住，踏上樓梯。  
『那個毒梟？賓客名單裡面沒有可疑名字，都是頗有來頭的人物──』  
「去調大門的監視器，看他跟誰一起來的！去問門口的招待員，問清楚來。」Ressler加快了腳步，爬上二樓。「外交官夫婦旁邊要有人手！第二組人員過來支援！」  
『是！』

二樓長廊裝飾著油畫以及鮮花，地上鋪著厚厚的暗紅地毯，吸去了腳步聲。二樓有許多房間，全都房門緊閉。這棟洋房是古老的外交官邸改建，裡面保留了南歐風格的裝潢，沒有電梯，二樓出入口就只有兩個往下的樓梯，往上頂樓則是空中花園。

為什麼他會出現在這裡？  
為了什麼？  
跟那個男人有什麼關聯嗎.......？

Ressler放慢腳步，取出佩槍，思索自己是否要一間一間查看──或者是等待時機。這裡沒有其他出入口，要離開勢必只能從正門或後門離去，如果真的是Lorca的話，那麼他們的談話九成會是密謀不法勾當，應該從那個男人下手調查。  
『二樓房間裡面沒有裝監視器，只有樓梯入口有──Ressler探員是否需要支援？』  
「先顧好樓下賓客，賓客的安全為絕對優先。我現在在二樓，有帕科‧蘭登的資料嗎？快去調資料。」Ressler壓低聲音通訊。「我現在要確認一下是否為嫌疑犯。」  
宴會門口有嚴密的安全檢查，沒人能攜帶大型武器，只有保全有配槍的核可，但還是小心為上。桃花心木的門板厚實，沒貼上門板聽不見裡面的動靜，只能一間一間地打開確認。  
每間房間都貼上顏色美麗的古典壁紙，裝飾不同的畫作，但格局幾乎一樣，並且似乎每個隔間的門是互相連通。  
每打開一扇隔間門之前，心臟怦怦跳的聲音大到Ressler懷疑會被其他人聽見。  
當他靠近下一扇門的時候，從門後傳來了細微的悶響。側耳傾聽，裡面傳來的聲響聽起來像是──呻吟。  
Ressler突然有種氣血上衝的暈眩感。除了焦躁之外，還感覺憤怒。  
衝動與憤怒促使他搭上了門把。

「不許動！把手舉起來！────！」

槍上了膛，打開門，眼前的光景讓Ressler有些震驚。

有錢的貿易商靠坐在桌子上，原本髮膠整理得服貼的頭髮有些凌亂，戴著銀色眼罩的他似乎非常驚恐，嘴巴張開，脖子上抵著一支餐叉。而Lorca的領結似乎才剛被解開而已，脖頸到胸口的肌膚暴露在空氣下。除了他手上握著那支銀製餐叉之外，看起來活像是偷情到一半被撞見的現場。

「哇喔。」Lorca已經取下眼罩，所以Ressler很清楚地看見他的表情。「......還真會挑時間呢，Donald-Ressler探員。放心，叉子戳不死人的。」說著又用銀製的餐叉撩了撩帕科的脖子。那是一種揉合著愉快以及嗜虐的表情。  
「拜託、」帕科眼神飄移，顯然不相信Lorca說的話。「住手、求你了。」  
「閉嘴，這時候才確定要錢還是要命是不是太晚了？」Lorca不耐煩地踢了帕科一腳。  
「我說，把手舉起來！兩個人都是！」Ressler看見Lorca鎖骨上方有個清楚的紅印，他提高了聲音，並且把槍口瞄準了Lorca的右手腕。「二樓第六間房需要支援，立刻派人上樓！」  
『我們已經到二樓了！』  
Lorca似乎不把Ressler的警告當一回事，只是盯著他看。  
很好，Ressler心想，你一動我就會開槍。絕對會。  
姑且不論帕科‧蘭登是不是跟他密謀犯罪的嫌犯，他現在只是個可憐的肉票。他才不會同情他。  
腳步聲逐漸逼近門口，Lorca拖著帕科，往背後的另個大開的連通門後退。  
「站住！」  
Lorca愉快地笑了，他大步地往門口走去，Ressler毫不遲疑地開槍，但被Lorca往他這邊推過來的帕科擋住了──帕科被子彈擦過手臂，慘叫了一聲。  
Ressler繞開帕科，「各單位注意，出入口全部封鎖，嫌犯帕科中彈了，需要救護車，保護貴賓安全、讓他們疏散到安全的地方、嫌疑人正在逃亡中、嘖、」Lorca逃走的速度極快，甚至連家具、擺設的骨董都沒有撞倒，步伐輕巧地往空中花園的樓梯去。而緊追在後的Ressler正逐漸縮短兩人之間的距離。

「不許動！你已經沒有地方可以逃了！雙手舉高！否則我要開槍了。」  
ssler  
「哈、等你真的開槍再說吧，」Lorca絲毫沒有減速，就這樣跑到花園的圍欄前，堪稱輕巧地躍上牆頭。  
Ressler開了第二槍，但屋頂風很大，似乎沒有擊中移動的Lorca。  
雖然只有兩層樓高，但跳下去沒死也會受傷，與隔壁樓房陽台的距離也有三公尺寬多一些，Lorca毫不猶豫地從圍牆邊跳過去──順利到達對面。

要跟？還是不跟？  
Ressler遲疑不到一秒便跟了上去。  
「各單位注意，嫌疑犯從隔壁樓房逃脫中、」Ressler只覺得如果自己不追，Lorca可能就會人間蒸發得無影無蹤──他不想再嘗一次那種不甘心的滋味。當Ressler忍著膝蓋痛從隔壁樓房的陽台上爬起來時，心想。

Lorca似乎對這區域的房屋十分熟悉，挑了很輕鬆的逃亡路線，當Ressler越過第三座樓房的棚頂時，Lorca消失在他的視線當中。  
『 Ressler探員，請說明你的位置，我們過去支援。』  
「沒有看到目標、」Ressler張望四周，發現屋頂逃生梯門是開的，似乎是通往樓下，Ressler快步上前，「我在、嗚、」門後有一個視覺死角，當Ressler發現時，他已經被勒住了脖子。  
太好了，又一次。人的脖子上兩條頸動脈供給大腦所需的九成血液，如果被緊按住的話，很快就會昏迷──Ressler試圖掙脫那兩條柔韌的手臂，努力吸氣，並拼命想甩開整個壓在他身上的Lorca。Ressler往後退，Lorca的背撞上了水泥牆，沒鬆手太多，但足以讓Ressler有空隙呼吸、血液上流。Lorca的身體因激烈的呼吸起伏，胸口貼著他的背，手臂則環住了他，讓他難以動彈。  
『Ressler探員？』耳機中傳來的聲音沙沙作響，Ressler卻沒有發出聲音的空檔，扭打一陣之後， Ressler失去重心，被壓倒在滿是塵灰的地面上。Lorca奪下了他的槍枝，膝蓋頂著他的脊椎、趁亂中取下Ressler的手銬將他的雙手銬在身後──「好久不見了，FBI探員先生。」挑掉Ressler的無線電、耳麥，並且非常故意地用撫摸的方式搜了他全身。「──我還真的有點想念你呢。」

「沒有追蹤器，真可惜。」Lorca踩碎了耳麥，蹲下，一手持槍頂了頂Ressler的西裝褲臀部，上移滑過背部，然後抵著後腦勺，「最好別亂動，懂嗎？」  
Lorca瞇眼，舔了舔嘴唇，心情似乎大好。  
「你為什麼出現在那裡......」Ressler再度感到挫敗，但Lorca似乎沒有立刻殺他的念頭。  
「跟大家一樣啊，生意。」Lorca站了起身，拍拍長褲上的灰塵。「你穿禮服很好看嘛，Donald。」  
簡直就是老友話家常那樣莫名其妙！Ressler瞪著 Lorca，臉脹得通紅。  
「如果不介意的話，麻煩請自己慢慢地站起來。」Lorca仍有些喘，但語調輕鬆地對Ressler說。「下樓。」  
「......！」Ressler還來不及動作，就被Lorca的皮鞋尖踢了一下後腳踝處，一陣激痛。

「Por favor......Please.」

晃了晃手上的槍，Lorca像是邀請人到自己家作客一樣，示意Ressler踏上階梯。

 

下樓，通過窄小的防火巷，在路途中Lorca打了一通電話，通話內容聽起來像是要去年邁的姑媽家吃晚餐的普通對話──Lorca在暗處攔下了台計程車，或者是說，這台計程車本來就是在等他的，司機下車打開了後座的門，並用疑問的表情盯著他看。  
Lorca輕聲吩咐了幾句話，Ressler就被罩上了黑色袋子，推進車裡。  
「......這好像是我第二次綁架聯邦探員了。」Ressler什麼都看不見，只聽到從右邊傳來Lorca的話語。  
「──你綁架的人不只Keen探員吧。」Ressler在法庭上看過，那些人間蒸發人們的照片。  
「.......」Lorca沒有回話，但Ressler感到身旁的座椅下沉了一些，Lorca似乎靠得很近，隨著車身的搖晃，身體與手臂時不時地碰觸到Ressler的肩膀。  
手銬的鑰匙一定在Lorca身上的某處，只要能夠取回鑰匙，就能夠掙脫手銬。或者是知道自己會被帶到哪裡，就能夠請求支援──Ressler仔細地傾聽車外的聲音，但前座的司機卻打開了廣播，輕柔的古典音樂充滿車內。  
而且似乎下雨了──雨點沖刷著計程車，車外的聲音變得非常模糊。雨刷使勁摩擦著擋風玻璃，發出嘰嘎的聲音。而肩膀像是被按住一樣，有些許重量壓在上頭──隨著車身的搖晃，Ressler猜想，大概是Lorca的頭。他輕挪了下肩膀，那重量便移開了。

Ressler細數著等待紅綠燈或可能是塞車的時間，大約經過了四十分鐘左右還算平順的車程，計程車停了下來。

『Boss、到了。』西班牙語的招呼聲。  
『.......』右側的座位的人移動了下身體，但似乎沒有立刻下車。  
『Boss。起來了，到了。』  
Ressler聽見身旁的人深吸了一口氣，挪動，然後車門被打開了，冷風和雨水隨著大開的車門噴濺了進來，Ressler隨即被拖了出來，他聽到打傘的聲音。  
外面雨下得很大，Ressler被推進了一幢宅邸中。屋子似乎是格局狹窄，有些深的房子。地上鋪著木地板，Ressler鞋尖似乎勾到了地毯，或者是刷泥墊，差點跌倒。  
玄關距離樓梯相當近，因為他感覺到有槍抵在他背後，要他往前──他踢到了台階。「上樓，小心不要把自己給跌死了。」  
Ressler小心翼翼地抬腳，走上不知道有多長的階梯。每當他有些踉蹌時，就會有人拉著他，避免他跌個狗吃屎──他順利地上了二樓，有人打開了某間房間的門，把他推了進去。「坐下。」接著他就被強迫坐在不知道是沙發還是床墊上的地方，『喀擦』聽到另一個熟悉的聲音──手銬銬在金屬物品上的聲音。  
不好，又是另一副手銬。Ressler動了動身後的手，金屬鍊子跟原來的手銬，還有大概是金屬的床架摩擦發出聲響。  
沒一會兒，黑色的頭罩被取下，Ressler瞇起眼，想適應房間內的光線──房間稱不上是明亮，淺黃色的牆壁上裝飾著幾束乾燥花，老舊但打磨光滑的實木地板，家具看起來都很平實老舊，看起來是一般民宅。他被鎖在床頭，手上的手銬連接著床頭的金屬架，手有移動的空間，但長度不足以讓他站起身。  
Ressler眨了眨眼，很快發現到坐在不遠處椅子上的Lorca。他用好奇以及興致勃勃的眼神凝視著他──這讓Ressler感到有些不安，這比被充滿殺氣以及憎惡的瞪視還可怕。Lorca不知道在盤算些什麼，但絕對不會是好事。  
「這是我姑媽家。」Lorca說。  
鬼才相信你說的話。Ressler坐直，手上的手銬發出叮叮噹噹的聲響。  
Lorca漫不在乎地起身，在一旁的桌上找到火柴與香菸，點了一支菸。火柴的硫磺燃燒味滿溢，Lorca打開了窗戶。冷風、雨水與窗外青白的燈光從大開的窗戶侵入──從街燈來判斷，他們還在市內，偏郊區住宅。四周非常安靜，除了遠處的狗吠聲以外。  
「Ressler探員，我不會跟你做不法生意，」Lorca大概早就知道那只是個陷阱，「你也不需要這樣努力來追捕我──不管哪方面，我都不會成為你的業績。」在白色的煙霧後，Lorca低語。  
「所以我對你有什麼用處？把我大費周章押到這裡來。」如果要殺他的話，早就動手了。  
「不，我沒有大費周章啊。我只是順便把你請來──畢竟是你追著我跑，這一點都不麻煩啊，呵。」Lorca挾著菸，把菸灰彈到窗邊的白瓷菸灰缸中。「但你的確對我頗有用處。我是沒想到會在那種場合遇到你啦......」  
「你是在勒索帕科，或者是跟他共謀些什麼嗎？」Ressler不知道自己有什麼用處，但當他看到Lorca跟帕科共同消失在宴會上的時候，覺得絕無好事。「我們很快就會查出來你跟他的關係。你想用他的遊艇幹什麼？」  
「我沒打算要跟那蠢蛋共謀什麼，而且說到勒索──是他在勒索我好嗎。」Lorca翻了翻白眼，輕聲說。「雖然他的私人遊艇是挺吸引人，可惜我不會上船的。」  
「所以你說你──背著他老婆在房間裡，沒打算跟他幹什麼骯髒勾當？」Ressler根本不知道自己這麼生氣是為什麼，但既然被限制了自由，就剩下嘴巴可以自由地攻擊對方了。  
「哈哈，你有看到他老婆拿出來慈善義賣的珠寶嗎？那可是心愛的老公幹骯髒勾當來的呢。」Lorca捻熄了菸，似乎有點癢地，揉了揉鎖骨上方那塊紅印。「你們可以儘管去查帕科‧蘭登，我敢保證會相當精彩。他不但賣藥，還賣人咧。」  
「你──」Ressler看見Lorca從內側口袋裡拿出了好幾個透明的小包裝，白色、鮮紅、淺藍色的藥錠。  
「禁藥銷售，」Lorca打開了其中一個小袋子，取出一顆白色的藥片。「而且天曉得這些貨的品質如何。」並在Ressler的面前晃晃。  
「......」販賣高純度海洛因跟可卡因的毒梟，似乎覺得禁藥買賣只是在推銷保健食品一樣，不屑一顧。「那是什麼？」  
「──」Lorca眨了眨眼，「春藥吧。」口氣稀鬆平常地像是在說這玩意只是B群、綜合維他命或零食。  
「休想用在、嗚、」Ressler別開臉，Lorca捧住了他的臉，硬是捏住他的鼻子、撬開他的嘴，一個粗魯的吻堵了上去。  
濕暖、充滿菸苦味的唇舌交纏，小小的藥錠隨著唾液滑入食道。

糟了。

「正好來實驗一下效果如何。」Lorca擦拭了下唇角，露出狡獪但又充滿稚氣的笑容。

 

Lorca把椅子拉到床邊反過來，坐下，手臂交疊在椅背上，慵懶地歪著頭，觀察Ressler。  
Lorca越是這樣盯著他看，Ressler越感到坐立難安──什麼都沒做，反而更令人擔憂。  
Lorca緘默著點起了一根菸，但沒有急著吸菸，只是讓它在指尖前端燃燒，一縷青白的煙霧裊裊上升至天花板。  
「......看來這藥效果不佳。」隔了良久，Ressler覺得口乾舌燥，但還是逞強地說。  
這時候Lorca把嘴唇湊上了濾嘴，深吸了一口菸，然後朝著Ressler的臉呼出菸霧，Ressler盯著那接近的一點香菸紅光，差點嗆到。Lorca捏熄了菸，把菸蒂拋進菸灰缸，離開椅子，來到Ressler眼前，極近的地方。兩人的距離從一公尺縮短至四十公分內，Ressler甚至可以聞到lorca身上的淡香水混合著菸草的味道，他覺得他的心跳快失控了。  
「效果怎麼樣.......」Lorca先是輕輕撫摸Ressler的下巴，沿著下顎的線條滑過耳後，手指勾住Ressler後腦勺的綁帶，解下了幾乎被Ressler遺忘的面具。「.......我會好好確認。」Lorca在Ressler的耳邊呢喃私語。「面具很好，黑色也很適合你......你的眼睛看起來更藍。」  
Lorca拿著煙黑色的面具，在自己臉上比了比，然後放下。  
被面具覆蓋的Lorca看起來更加黑暗、危險而性感。  
Ressler心想，但沒有說出口。  
雪白的襯衫領口敞開，裡面的肌膚隱約可見，質料高級的合身黑色緞面晚宴服讓Lorca看起來有些纖細。但他很快地脫掉了外套，裡面則是同樣是黑色的吊帶，當Lorca轉身去掛外套時，Ressler看見Lorca的襯衫左側腰際處被染得一小塊暗紅，Lorca低頭確認了一下髒污的地方，摸了摸，不予理會。  
「你受傷了。」Ressler說。  
「是，你的射擊技術很不錯。如果再右偏一點，我可就沒能力把你打包外帶了。」Lorca像是被打中的不是他一般，讚賞他的射擊能力。他掀起白襯衫，檢查了一下傷勢，看來只是擦過而已，而血也已經止住。Lorca解下了銀色袖扣，放在窗台上，一面走向Ressler，一面解開後腦勺的黑色緞帶，讓棕黑色的頭髮自然地披散在背後。窗外青白的燈光讓Lorca的臉色看起來相當蒼白，不過眼睛很明亮，看起來甚至有點無辜，以至於Lorca來到他面前跪下時，Ressler有種莫名的罪惡感。  
「等等、你、要──」Ressler感到一陣尷尬，扭動著身體想後退，天啊，那該死的藥生效了？他覺得既羞恥又罪惡，當Lorca輕摸他的褲襠並拉下拉鍊時，Ressler覺得自己臉紅得快要噴出火來。「做什麼！？」  
Lorca拉開Ressler的襯衫下擺，手掌穿過裡面一層防彈背心，貼在Ressler的小腹上，摩娑──下滑──來到褲襠前，隔著底褲，Lorca輕捏了一下那已經充血鼓脹的勃起，Ressler呼吸急促了起來。「做什麼？很顯而易見啊。」Lorca輕輕握住男人最脆弱的部份，像是要惦量勃起的份量感，鬆手，俐落地把Ressler的西裝褲與棉質內褲一併拉下，「我要強暴你。」Lorca直接觸碰、揉弄著Ressler的分身，Ressler的背脊竄過一陣酥麻，迫使他咬住了下嘴唇，不然他快要呻吟出聲。  
「.......你這、變態......、」Ressler耐住被愛撫的快感，從牙縫間擠出微弱的咒罵，Lorca跪坐在Ressler的腳邊，似乎對他的謾罵不以為意，在Ressler的注視下緩慢地舔舔嘴唇，張嘴，把已經硬挺的分身含進嘴裡。  
Ressler被眼前淫靡的光景給震懾，一時之間不知道該做何反應──事實上他的雙手受限也沒辦法推開Lorca，而每掙扎一下便會帶來奇妙的痛感與快感。  
Lorca無法一次全部吞入，嘴唇離開時，牙齒有意無意地刮過陰莖的表面，帶來尖銳的痛楚，接著潮濕柔軟的舌頭沿著表面浮凸的血管舔舐，親吻，吸吮，先端滲出的透明液體混和著唾液弄濕了Lorca的手指、嘴唇跟下顎，粉色的嘴唇被染得晶瑩，而Ressler絕望地發現他的勃起又隨著刺激而脹大。  
「變粗了──」Lorca像是嘲笑他似地，食指彈了下先端龜頭的部分，「你的身體反應倒是挺好的，Donald。」由下往上看的表情不知為何春色滿盈，Ressler發出了挫敗的呻吟聲。Lorca沒有太多表情，但看起來卻比亞洲色情片的女主角還要淫蕩──當Lorca重新含住他，加上溫柔的撫摸與近乎粗暴的吸舔方式，Ressler幾乎要舒服地棄守在Lorca的嘴裡。

 

「呃、Lor........」

「唔嗯？」Lorca的聲音梗在喉嚨裡，模糊不清。由於呼吸不太順暢，Lorca的臉頰與眼角染上了淺紅，濕潤的眸子似乎在觀察著Ressler的反應。  
「......快走開、」Ressler想推開Lorca的頭，但雙手被反鎖在後面，只是扯動了鍊條，發出鏗鏘的金屬摩擦音。Lorca不理會Ressler的掙扎，只是更用力地吸吮，讓他忍不住全數迸射在溫暖的口腔中。Ressler劇烈喘息的時候，Lorca立起了牙齒，讓Ressler的肉莖抽出時故意且緩慢地被尖銳的齒列刮搔，Ressler甚至覺得自己要被剝下一層皮地疼痛──痛與愉悅並存的強烈刺激──Lorca在他身上留下了無形的銘印。  
還是說，條件反射？  
不管是哪種都讓Ressler有些恐慌。  
Lorca睫毛低垂，手指抹了抹唇角，像是在品嘗什麼東西似地抿唇。  
盯著Lorca吞嚥時滾動的喉結，讓Ressler感到窘迫。Lorca居然一聲不吭地把精液全吞了下去。

一會兒，Lorca開始動手解開Ressler的西裝外套、領結、已經皺掉的白襯衫，解開厚重的防彈背心──裡面的內衣被熱汗整個浸濕，呈現有些透明的樣子。  
當Lorca坐在他身上時，Ressler感覺到他輕鬆表面下也掩蓋不住興奮，柔柔地磨蹭著他的腰。  
而他也很想回應Lorca燙熱的愛撫。

那是因為藥的關係。

Ressler努力想說服自己如此失常是因為他嗑了該死的春藥。而不是因為Lorca高明的愛撫技巧或者是他有多性感可口。  
但答案似乎明顯地呼之欲出。

當與Lorca雙脣輕觸時，Ressler嘗到了一絲苦澀與甘甜。

他不確定是否要這樣墮落下去，但現在他決定順從身體的本能。

 

*

 

Lorca爬到床上，雙腿分開、屈膝跪坐在Ressler的大腿上，兩人的體重使得老舊彈簧床發出嘰嘎的聲響，下沉。由於手銬的緣故，Ressler沒辦法移動太多，也無法躺下，Lorca環著他的頸子，身體放鬆地貼著他。  
他想要這個人。  
身體被點起小簇小簇的火焰，皮膚濕潤而滾燙，慾望在血管裡奔流，想要尋找抒發的出口。  
下腹性器脹得發疼，被Lorca的肚子、小腹、大腿擠壓，變得更硬、更熱。  
眼前的人還穿著筆挺的西裝褲、襯衫、吊帶，反觀自己完全是一團混亂──外套跟襯衫擠在手腕到手肘間，褲子被褪到膝蓋，手被反銬在身後，而且正對著一個男人發情，不但完全勃起還射在對方的嘴裡。  
Donald Ressler痛苦且沮喪地別開頭，試圖想讓自己平靜下來。  
但Lorca的動作讓他無法冷靜。Lorca一點一點地親吻他的唇角、臉頰、脖子、輕咬了Ressler的耳廓，濕滑的舌頭伸進了耳孔──Ressler起了雞皮疙瘩，眼前是Lorca貼得極近、散發著溫度與芳香的脖頸，還有鎖骨上的一點淤紅。  
Ressler感受到的是無法發洩的情慾，還有憤怒。「啊、」他張口咬住了Lorca鎖骨上方的肌膚，用力地咬了一口，Lorca驚訝的抽氣聲甜美得像是要溢出蜜來──他低下了頭，想用手蓋住那瘀痕，但Ressler已經得逞了，紅印被抹上一層青紫，還帶著牙印。  
他也不知道為什麼自己看到Lorca脖子上的吻痕，情緒要這麼激昂。  
當Ressler想要主動索吻時，Lorca稍微地往後退，像是在吊人胃口，Ressler只好強壓下自己快爆發的情感，抑制自己別在意Lorca的嘴唇、或閃爍的眼神，但當他拼命壓抑時，Lorca粉色的唇瓣反而主動而強硬地迎了上來，溫熱的舌尖挑弄，讓他的慾望翻騰滾沸。Ressler想要伸手抓住眼前的男人，卻辦不到，只是徒然發出金屬噪音，並扯痛自己的手腕。Lorca雙手順著他的頭髮，捧著他的臉頰，大拇指摩娑著著Ressler有些紅腫的下嘴唇後，下滑到胸口，在Ressler鎖骨上方同樣的位置啃咬吸吮，直到泛紅。「Ressler探員，你可以不必壓抑聲音啊，這沒什麼好害羞的。」Lorca說，一面瞄了一眼門口，「你怕外面有人會聽見？哈？」  
Lorca的保鑣不會離開門口太遠，Lorca怎麼亂搞表情大概都不會變──天知道Lorca是否常玩這種變態遊戲──保鑣唯一的任務是確保老闆的安全，所以他才會被上了手銬，並用鍊子鎖在這，任Lorca恣意狎弄。  
「──你讓我覺得噁心、」Ressler反唇相譏，「拿人來試藥很有趣嗎？你這禽獸、變態、」他想起身，但鍊子的長度，加上Lorca騎在他身上，讓Ressler又坐回床墊上。  
「......」Lorca的眼神有些迷濛，但下一秒他握住了Ressler挺起的性器，露出相當狠戾且冷酷的微笑，「那......我有多變態，你可要好好嘗嘗。畢竟我是要強姦你，可沒有要溫柔待你。」

非得要掙脫不可。  
不能就這樣如了他的意。  
要怎樣才能掙脫手銬？  
手銬的鑰匙大概在Lorca身上的某處......或者是這房間的某處。  
雙層鎖的手銬沒有工具或鑰匙是絕對開不了的。  
要怎樣擺脫這種困境？

非得掙脫不可──

Lorca肩上的吊帶滑下，他拉下西裝褲拉鍊，脫掉了長褲與底褲，大腿內側被透明的黏液沾染，手指抹了抹腿間分泌的前液後，重新騎在Ressler身上。幾乎是粗暴地揪著Ressler的分身，抬起腰，用狹窄的後穴吞噬著Ressler粗硬的碩大。  
「嗚嗯、」Lorca一口氣往下坐，整根性器沒入他的體內，這讓Ressler感到極大的痛楚與快感──Lorca大口大口地吸氣，Ressler感到被包裹的地方被緊緊吸附，內壁火熱且不規律地抽搐著。Lorca可能很習慣跟男人歡愛這件事，愛撫既粗暴又野蠻，Ressler甚至有點搞不清楚是Lorca強暴他還是他強暴了Lorca。  
「啊、啊......」Lorca大聲地呻吟，「那裡、」抽送的頻率由Lorca主導，或許是頂到了對的地方，滑膩灼熱的黏膜不斷收縮，Ressler感到頭暈目眩的快感一湧而上。

Lorca發出像是哽咽一樣的沙啞喘息，點點白濁的液體射在Ressler的腹部上，而Ressler幾乎在同時達到了頂峰。  
似乎還浸浴在蔓延全身的高潮當中，Lorca彷彿是在啜泣一般縮著肩膀，並癱軟在Ressler身上，身體發熱且微微顫抖。

 

就是現在。

 

那並不是一件很容易的事。但Ressler還是辦到了。  
將左手拇指扳到脫節難度比拿碎玻璃割傷自己還要困難。骨關節分離的一瞬間甚至眼前發黑，Ressler猛吸了口氣，硬把左手從手銬的銬環中拔出──太過用力所以手腕上甚至被割出紅痕，手背上幾乎要脫了層皮。整個過程不到兩秒，Ressler感覺腎上腺素在血管內奔流，一取得雙手的自由，Ressler便能輕易地擒拿住Lorca。Lorca被摔在床墊上，Ressler屈膝頂住了他的身體，並坐了上去，將Lorca的手拉到頭上，用落在一旁的領帶緊緊綁在床頭的鐵架上。  
過了好一會兒Ressler才回神，聽見自己激烈的呼吸，發現自己無意識之中把骨頭扳回原位，左手關節又熱又疼，手背淌著鮮血，而且嚴嚴實實地按住Lorca的嘴。Lorca大概是猝不及防，只發出短促的呻吟便被制伏在床墊上。Ressler望了一眼門口，門外毫無動靜，保鑣並沒有衝進來──看來Lorca還來不及呼救──或者是不想呼救？低頭往下望，膝蓋頂到了Lorca腰側的槍傷，傷口開始滲血，Lorca擰著眉頭，扭動著身子想起身，但兩人體格相當懸殊，Lorca的頭被按著、陷入枕頭當中。

立場一下子反轉了過來。

被擒住的Lorca身體無法動彈，只有薄薄的襯衫蔽體，看起來十分狼狽，甚至有些楚楚可憐──柔軟深栗色睫毛細細顫動，眼睛裡面沒有驚恐，只是直直地仰望著Ressler。Ressler發現，Lorca的慌亂鼻息呼在他的手上，帶著濕熱的溫度，當Ressler頂著他腰側傷口時，Lorca蜷曲起身子，幾乎要喊出來，但只能發出悶悶的聲音。

好，這下該怎麼辦？

Ressler望著Lorca的眼睛，發現他很緩慢地眨了眨眼，每眨一次眼睛就看起來更加明亮，Ressler讀不出他在想些什麼，但他發現Lorca的身體起了反應。  
更糟的情況是，  
他也是。  
Ressler搖了搖頭，想把不合時宜的性慾給甩掉，但毫無用處。  
該死的性慾。該死的春藥。該死的Lorca。  
Lorca伸出舌頭舔了Ressler緊摀住他嘴的手心，又濕又軟，「......」Lorca居然在這種情況下還能誘惑他，而且確實對他起了影響，「F、」Ressler憤怒且挫折地嚥下想脫口的粗話，想尋找任何能塞住Lorca嘴的東西──Ressler挪動身子，想伸手去拿遠處的另一條領帶，身下的人發出了呻吟。  
Lorca扭動著身軀，光裸的大腿磨蹭著Ressler的臀部。  
「......停下來！」Ressler幾乎要對著Lorca吼叫，但他只是壓抑下怒氣，把Lorca的嘴按得更緊。  
身下的人肩膀輕微晃動著，像是啜泣，或者是在笑──溫潤的棕眸直勾勾地盯著Ressler的眼睛──Ressler瞇起了眼，接受了他的挑釁。  
「你覺得我會像個娘兒們一樣尖叫求救嗎？」Ressler終究還是鬆開了手，Lorca揚起下巴，聲音破碎而乾啞，伴隨著冷笑。  
「......誰知道。」Ressler勾到了另一條絲質領帶，將Lorca的嘴重新封住。  
Lorca整個人像是力氣被抽乾似地，躺回床上。雖然他也只能面朝上躺著，但此時的他像個發條鬆了的娃娃攤在床上，Ressler忍不住伸手觸摸他的額頭，頸項，確認他的脈搏。Lorca只有眼睛轉動，瞪了他一眼，肌膚上滲出的汗水似乎讓他感到寒冷。Ressler挪動了一下身軀，Lorca眉頭皺得老高，似乎是壓得他發疼。Ressler稍微起身，Lorca的膝蓋立起，光裸的雙腿不安地蹭著，像是想要取暖，又像是在煽動男人進一步地占有。

It's my turn, now.

「嗚嗚、嗚咕、嗯嗯嗯──！」由於嘴被堵住，Lorca的呻吟梗在喉嚨，鼻腔發出甜膩的聲音。狀況明明對他不利，但主導權彷彿還在他手上一般，左右著Ressler的情緒。  
Ressler不喜歡這樣。也不想這樣。但他不得不承認，Lorca對他──有影響力。  
而且遠超過他的預想。  
Lorca可能只是喜歡......玩弄他。拿他尋樂子。拿他當實驗動物。或按摩棒。  
而像這樣在Lorca掌心上被耍著玩的男人，很可能不只他一個。  
Ressler不知道除了用憤怒來形容這樣的感情之外，還能是什麼。

是，他總是在憤怒。有太多太多事讓Ressler感到怒氣，而且無處可以發洩。  
而現在，他只能把這種沒有出口的怒意，都傾倒在眼前這個罪犯身上。

因為性興奮而大量分泌的前液從翹起的陰莖上滴落， Ressler咋舌，伸手去碰了Lorca的灼熱，輕輕握住那顫動的勃起，透明黏滑的液體濡濕了Ressler的手。利用這些液體，Ressler手指插入了Lorca的後穴，Lorca僵了一下，轉動手指時，Lorca的呼吸變得非常急促，甚至有些痛苦地喘不過氣。每一次挖掘柔軟甬道時都會發出咕啾咕啾的濕潤聲音，Lorca的臉頰與眼角的紅被染得更深，細小的汗珠從肌膚上滲出，滑落。

至少現在，他是我的。

抽出手指，Lorca激烈地呼吸，大概是過度的快感讓他眼眶蓄滿了淚水，下肢顫抖，大腿內側抽搐著，扭動的身體與被單摩擦，彈簧床發出嘰嘎嘰嘎的聲音。胸口乳首沒有碰觸便翹立著，雙腿磨蹭、膝蓋打開的樣子看起來非常色情，Ressler大大扳開了Lorca的大腿，一口氣插入了不斷收縮的後庭。  
「──！」眼淚從Lorca的眼角溢出，像是忍受極大的痛苦與快感搖著頭，他的腿夾緊了Ressler的腰。  
Ressler揪起Lorca的瀏海，讓他的眼神固定在他面前，「......被別人強暴的滋味如何？你很享受是嗎？跟什麼男人都可以？」Lorca的眼睛睜得大大的，似乎不明白他在說什麼，只是扭腰將他納入更深處。  
Lorca暴露在外面的性器又變得更硬，但Ressler沒打算幫他紓解，只是專注在讓自己趕快得到快感、盡快完事，讓該死的春藥效果消退。  
但高潮遲遲不來，被Lorca近乎無辜的雙眼凝視，Ressler發出怒吼，伸手掩去了那雙眼。Ressler幾乎要被逼到發狂了，他雙手用力按著Lorca的頭，下身則是推入、抽出，反覆折磨著那脆弱而緊緻的窄穴，Lorca的呻吟聲埋進了枕頭跟雙手中，汗水、眼淚跟唾液沾滿了Ressler的手掌。  
「嗯嗯、嗚嗯──、」  
Ressler回過神來的時候，他幾乎差點把Lorca給悶死了，他的身體不自主地間歇地抽搐痙孿，像是要完完全全地榨乾他──Ressler鬆開了手，挖出了塞在Lorca嘴裡那已經被唾液浸濕的布塊，Lorca臉色發青地張口吸氣，連結的部位緊縮壓迫著Ressler，Ressler就這樣繳械在Lorca的身體裡。兩人相連的地方被燙熱的體液充滿，Lorca則是昏了過去。  
當平復下來，Ressler抽出Lorca的體內，溫熱的精液混著一絲腥紅從Lorca的腿間流出。  
一動也不動的Lorca在昏黃的燈光下像是瓷偶一般，看起來蒼白而易碎。  
──不該這樣的。  
Ressler輕撫Lorca此時顯得安靜的嘴唇、臉頰，覺得心裡有什麼東西在動搖。理性拉扯著他，但情感支配了他──Ressler輕吻了Lorca的額頭。

像火山熔岩一樣沸騰灼熱的情緒冷卻之後，變成了冷涼的玻璃，碎裂崩解。Ressler扶額，腦袋裡一片混亂，而心臟被沉沉的罪惡感攫住，感到疼痛而緊張。Ressler搜索了下Lorca的衣物，在西裝外套的內袋中取出了手銬的鑰匙，解除了右手的銬環。脫掉被汗水浸濕的內衣，重新穿上襯衫，套上褲子。Ressler取回自己的配槍，放回槍套......他努力確保這些東西歸回原位，但仍無法鎮定下來。他瞄了一眼躺在床上的人，視線無法移開──這真是一團糟。

他，把他弄得一團混亂。

Ressler發現這個屋子異常安靜，悄悄地走到門邊。門是從內部上鎖的，除非破門而入，否則外面的人進不來──非常奇怪。如果Lorca願意的話，他會保持門板隨時可以從外面打開，好讓那些彪形大漢隨時能衝進來觀賞，或者是宰掉FBI探員。但Lorca鎖上了門。這不合理。  
側耳傾聽，外面一點聲響都沒有，沒有交談聲、沒有腳步聲，什麼都沒有。Ressler持槍，輕輕地轉動門把──沒有。  
門外一個人都沒有。  
門邊擺放著一張椅子，上面有小小的模型汽車──老舊的玩具。  
難道Lorca其他的部下都在樓下？或者是......  
轉角的房間裡，探出了一張黃黃的、纖瘦的小臉，棕黑色的捲髮、黑白分明的圓眼睛在臉上比例顯得有點過大，眼睛骨碌碌地盯著Ressler瞧。  
小孩！？  
「......你是誰？」小孩怯生生地問，聲音稚嫩而微小。  
「......我叫Donald Ressler，是......探員、」Ressler打住。這不是該自我介紹的時候，他必須搞清楚現在的狀況。「這裡是哪裡？其他人呢？」  
「我叫艾米利歐、這裡是我家，」小孩說。Ressler瞬間感到血液逆流──這該不會是Lorca的小孩吧？「奶奶在樓下跟小黑一起......看電視看到睡著了，大家出門了，去工作。他們說明天會來帶我去玩、」  
......所以這裡沒有人留守！？  
「Hector......舅舅呢？我想要找他。」他臉上還黏著像是飯粒的東西，講話雖然童稚但口齒清晰，看起來很討喜的小孩。他指了指Ressler身後的門，Ressler尷尬地挪了挪身子，想擋住敞開的門縫。  
「艾米利歐，Lorca......Hector在睡覺。他很累，身體不太舒服，可能沒辦法起床......」Ressler顧不了自己的謊話編得有多爛，只是試圖讓小孩別接近這近乎犯罪現場的房間。  
「可是舅舅答應我說明天要帶我去遊樂園玩的......他這樣還能去嗎？」小孩嘟嚷著，走到Ressler身邊，想探究Lorca是否還好。「他說要讓我搭車車的──」  
Ressler拿起椅子上的小玩具以及車子，塞到艾米利歐的小手上，「他會的，如果你們明天要去玩的話，你是不是也該上床睡覺了呢？」天啊他到底在說什麼？Ressler板著臉，把小孩臉上擦乾淨，帶回他的房間，哄騙他上床睡覺。  
「晚安，先生。」  
「晚安，艾米利歐。」

他是瘋了不成？  
Ressler回到Lorca的房間，心想。  
他應該要穿上鞋，銬上惡名昭彰的罪犯，呼叫支援，並盡快離開這個地方。  
但他現在坐在床邊，正一點一點地解開綁住Lorca手腕的領帶，放下他的手。手腕處勒出了青紫的痕跡，指尖泛著淺淺紫色，摸起來十分冰冷。

到浴室裡打了點熱水，Ressler脫了Lorca的襯衫，拿毛巾替Lorca仔細地擦拭身上的污痕──他也不知道自己為何這麼做，只是自然而然地想動手。  
熱毛巾撫過Lorca的臉、脖頸、手腕、腋下、腹部，Ressler換了條毛巾擦去他腰間與腿間的暗紅痕跡，幸好傷口很淺，已經不再出血。Ressler用在浴室裡翻找到的藥膏簡單地塗抹在他腰側的擦傷上，接著掀起被子，蓋在Lorca身上。  
酣睡的樣子看起來比實際年齡還要小──Ressler看過他的資料，Lorca比他大多了。當他還是高中生的時候他就已經是南美洲執法部門最想抓住的知名毒販之一。他處理生意的方式是圓滑老練的，對付競爭對手與執法人員的手段是知名地殘酷兇暴。從組織裡最小的打手開始做起，能夠爬上老闆寶座的人極為稀少，而Lorca就是一例。  
睡著的模樣卻十分恬淡寧靜、人畜無害。這反差大得讓Ressler覺得不可思議，自己似乎沒有那麼厭惡他......的樣子。明明在好幾個月前，他還覺得能親眼目睹這人被丟進大牢裡是一件令人振奮的好事──而現在，他卻坐在他的床邊照顧他。這落差詭異得讓Ressler感覺自己大概是在作夢。  
Ressler抓起Lorca的左手腕，在淤血的勒痕上抹上藥膏，換要幫右手擦藥時，Ressler興起了想親吻Lorca手指的想法──當嘴唇貼在Lorca的指節上時，突然間，不怎麼靈活的左手被Lorca反過來握住。

Lorca醒了。

Lorca睜開眼，定睛注視著Ressler，有些困惑地開口：「FBI Donald Ressler特別探員，你在......做什麼？你曉得你在幹嘛嗎？」  
「......我也不曉得。」Ressler心緒紛亂，但還是木然地幫Lorca的右手上了藥。  
「天啊，我寧可醒過來你就消失了，或者是手上上了手銬被丟進牢房裡。雖然我很討厭拘留所跟押送囚車。」Lorca乾啞地笑了。手抵在自己的額頭上，虛弱的淺笑讓他看起來像是隨時會消失一般。

「你的部下都不在這。」  
「是啊，我不是說了？這裡是我姑媽家。我姑媽不喜歡不認識的人在家裡進出。」  
「你姑媽知道這樣是藏匿罪犯嗎？」  
「她八十幾歲，不但坐在輪椅上還老年癡呆，你不要太苛求她。」  
「而且還有個小孩──」  
「艾米利歐，我表外甥。你們見過啦？」  
「他母親呢？」  
「沒啦。」  
「.......」  
「放心有請幫傭照顧，早上八點到晚上六點半，她下班了。所以──探員，你現在想要怎樣？」  
Lorca靜靜地開口。

好問題。  
他不曉得。

Ressler呆了呆，直到Lorca叫他。  
「這裡可不是讓你發呆的好地方。」  
「......為什麼是我？」Ressler艱澀地開口。  
「你？什麼？」Lorca翻了個身，蜷縮起身子，把自己緊緊裹在棉被裡。長髮披散在枕頭上，帶著柔軟的波浪。  
「為什麼......你要這麼做──......我是FBI，而你是......」  
「喔天啊，閉嘴。」Lorca雖然一臉不高興的樣子，但耳朵卻微微泛紅。「只是覺得有趣，可以了嗎？況且是你跟著我的，我只是──做我想做的。」  
但似乎不是那麼一回事。  
「你跟帕科‧蘭登的關係是？」  
「你應該要照一下鏡子看看你現在的表情，Donald。」Lorca歪了歪唇角，笑了。  
「我再問一次，你跟──」  
Lorca截斷了他的話語。「我沒有跟他做什麼交易，也沒跟他睡或睡了他，你可以去查。儘管查。喔，那些藥你可以留著，只是樣品。」Lorca整個人縮進了棉被當中，聲音悶悶的，像是從繭裡傳出一樣。「你可以在他的遊艇裡找到更多。──我給你的線索夠了嗎？我睏了。」  
Ressler總覺得他想知道的東西，Lorca還沒有告訴他。  
但真心話？  
或許他不該相信這個人有說真話的一天。  
而他應該要把他帶回去局裡，花時間調查他，跟他的勾當。  
「Lorca、.......Hector。」Ressler呼喚了他的名字。  
「什麼？」Lorca的頭從被子裡鑽出來，一臉『夠了』的表情，臉頰與嘴唇因為溫暖而泛著血色。他一點也不擔心Ressler會逮捕他的樣子。  
「我可以吻你嗎？」脫口而出的是連Ressler自己都不敢相信的話語。  
Lorca棕黑的眼眸轉了轉，眼瞼眨了眨，「你、在、說、什、麼──Donald Ressler特別探員？」不待吃驚的Lorca回答，Ressler在他唇角邊落下一吻，在Lorca嘴唇主動迎上來前及時抽離，Lorca的驚愕與小小的不滿表情稍縱即逝，恢復到平常的模樣。

「.....下次再見到，我會逮捕你。」Ressler在Lorca的耳邊吐出這句話，起身，穿上外套大步邁向門口。

『再見，Donald。』

Ressler回頭，Lorca只是注視著他──該死，他居然眷戀這種感覺。Ressler吸了口氣，扭開門鎖，走出房間，並把門闔上。

 

*

 

當他回到局裡已經是凌晨一兩點的事了。  
『Ressler你是去追穿慢跑鞋的肯亞仙度蕊拉嗎？』  
還被正要離開的RED譏諷了一番。  
Liz跟Malik都很擔心，但這次的行動她們沒參與，所以也沒有多說什麼。  
其他小組員都已經收隊，他們所負責的保全工作很順利，沒出亂子，而另一小隊則在他失聯後立刻將帕科‧蘭登送醫（當然是以拘留的形式），並依照他的指示去查帕科的身家資料。

「Ressler你說得沒錯，我們有搜索票，跟DEA聯合查了帕科‧蘭登──他利用私人遊艇藏匿禁藥，還有一些不法產業......」組員跟他報告的時候，Ressler甚至有些走神。  
「你還好嗎？」  
「──我沒事。」  
「你確定？喔對，你交給我們化驗的禁藥結果已經出來了，你看。紅色膠囊是LSD、藍色是輕微的致幻劑，這兩種藥物最近在西海岸大流行，跟帕科‧蘭登正在走私鋪貨的種類相符，白色的這個──」  
「春藥？」Ressler盯著同事臉上的輕鬆表情，覺得事情大概沒那麼簡單。

 

「不，只是普通的肌肉鬆弛劑，這個劑量大部分都是醫生開來治療肌肉痠痛用的。」

 

 

────被徹徹底底地擺了一道。  
Ressler忍不住抱頭低吼。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毒梟的視角。我覺得貼草稿超羞恥普類，但手邊不容易找到修訂版。這個時候就會知道貼在倉庫裡的東西時不時要調整一下啊。

咚咚咚咚。  
Lorca翻身，無視結實門板被敲擊的聲響。  
咚咚咚咚。  
Lorca深呼吸了口氣，他喜歡這被子的氣味。雖然這是一床很舊的被子，但棉材質的被單清洗過、大太陽下曝曬過，嗅聞起來有種清潔的、陽光的味道。不是南美洲熱情毒辣的陽光，而是一種似曾相識、令人喜歡而眷戀的冬日暖陽的味道。

『老闆！』  
Lorca仍然眼睛閉著，緩緩地吐氣，揪緊了棉被。  
『老闆，今天的晚宴──』  
聽到關鍵字而睜開眼睛。他是該起來了。Lorca悻悻然地坐起，『聽到了。』門外的敲門聲嘎然停止。  
Lorca下床，開門，看到小弟提著剛從洗衣店整燙完的西裝站在門外。  
『老闆，您的西裝......車子一小時之後會過來接您，還請您慢慢準備。』  
『知道了。』Lorca咧嘴笑了笑，拿過小弟手上吊掛在木質衣架的成套西裝。他知道門外那個新來的小弟很緊張，但這是好事。『你先去吃飯，車來的時候叫我。』  
『是......那老闆您......』  
『宴會上吃的可多了。』Lorca莞爾，小弟面紅耳赤地囁嚅著那他就先去吃飯了，匆匆離開下樓。  
鄉下來的，新手，負責打雜，倒是還沒碰過組裡的骯髒事。畢竟骯髒事有專家處理──Lorca認為人就是要做自己擅長的事，在看人與用人方面他頗有心得。

 

Lorca把衣服一一掛起，進了浴室沖了個澡。Lorca不疾不徐地揉開肥皂的泡沫，讓熱水流過肌膚，洗髮精快沒了，但還夠清洗頭髮。小心地不讓泡沫流進眼睛，溫熱的水柱洗刷過全身，思緒也逐漸變得清晰明朗。  
洗完澡擦乾身體，披上浴袍，Lorca在洗手台前拿出一把鋒利的剃刀，在臉上抹了刮鬍泡後，用冰冷的刀刃貼在臉頰、下巴，精確且俐落地刮掉新生的鬍渣。

洗好臉後，在手腕、脖頸、耳後以及鎖骨上抹上一點淡香水，跟洗髮精類似的香味，植物以及麝香混合的味道。  
晚宴。  
宴會場所對Lorca來說跟平常沒什麼不一樣──是狩獵的場所。  
不管是哪一種型態的宴會，隱藏在光鮮亮麗之下，人們都在尋找些東西、希望捕獵到什麼。  
既然要出門去戰鬥，總是要好好準備。  
吹乾頭髮，手指靈活地扣上一顆顆白蝶貝鈕扣，白襯衫乾淨而筆挺，搭配銀色方形的小巧袖扣，套上整燙過的黑色長褲、穿上黑色吊帶、打上黑色的領結。  
Lorca沒那麼中意黑色──事實上他比較喜歡有色彩的、繽紛的、或者是夾帶有熱帶拉丁風情的花紋的衣服。穿黑色總讓他想起葬禮之類的事情，而且穿黑色讓他看起來年紀更小。  
這是個上流社會的宴會，他可以假裝是個有教養的人，混在那群穿西裝的野蠻人當中。不過在當中誰最野蠻？Lorca倒是滿想知道的。  
在梳子上抹了一點髮油，Lorca把頭髮仔細全往後梳，用黑色的緞帶綁成一束馬尾。穿上黑色的襪子、擦得發亮的黑色皮鞋，最後再套上黑色系帶著柔和光澤的外套，準備好手帕與口袋巾大致上就完成了。在狹窄的全身鏡前檢視，Lorca覺得好像少了點什麼──大概是少了一把45、92FS、或者是M16步槍，最少也得帶把匕首......他還真的有點懷念用槍就可以解決大多事情的時光。不過在這個宴會裡他用不上這些東西，他只需要一紙邀請函，還有幾分鐘的談話時間就夠了。  
打開邀請函，散發著珍珠光澤的紙張燙金印刷著地址，還有彷彿希臘話一樣的語彙，Lorca瞥了一眼上面書寫的名字：

敬邀 Francisco Ramos ......

每次他看到這個名字都很想翻白眼想：『這誰啊？』，不過他已經沒辦法再用自己的名字了。他現在是個身家清白，年輕有為的富商──跟他原來也相去無幾，除了案底不是清白乾淨之外。這個新身分擁有幾家小公司，在美洲以及歐洲都有些生意──不錯的生意──一開始感覺相當新鮮，他好像是重新白手起家一樣拓展了幾條他以前沒有的路線。不過也是因為之前的路子被執法人員清了，所以得稍微繞點路，把斷的地方重新連接起來。  
幫他弄到這張邀請函的人，希望能引介一位有力人士與他碰面，討論合作的事情，大費周章地挑了一個綁手綁腳的地點.....對方大概也忌憚著他原本的面目吧？Lorca把邀請函收進口袋裡，心裡想著這有什麼差別呢？他光是空手就可以致人於死了──不過老早就疏於練習，也別太掉以輕心的好。

在鋪著紅地毯的門口下車，Lorca交代部下照之前的計畫行事。  
這裡只需要他一人就夠了。  
西式獨棟的兩層洋房在水晶燈跟花朵的裝飾之下，掩蔽了它的本體相當老舊這件事。也許靠著翻修它還能繼續保持漂漂亮亮的模樣，Lorca想。門口招待處的女性戴著金色與銀色的面具，裝飾著羽毛與花朵，她們親切地給了他一個霧黑色的面具。  
Lorca淺淺一笑，面具。  
假的名字、假的身分、還有假面具。  
但他的生意是玩真的。

與『那個人』的會面非常短。在中介人親暱而不失禮的介紹之下，Lorca順利地與對方達成了一些協議，在不到十分鐘內的時間。真正的重要事總是不需要超過六分鐘，Lorca愉快地想。只有傻瓜才會浪費大把時間開會或談判。他早就摸清對方的底細，想必對方也滿了解他的，只要這條路子牽得成，他就有了穩定而安全的收入來源。對方需要他的貨，他需要他的良好信譽以及運輸通道，錢的方面，合理且令人滿意，很好。  
『那麼就這麼說定了，Ramos。謝謝，很高興有機會能跟你合作。』對方的西班牙語說得很好，聽起來很特殊，不是拉丁美洲系的腔調，而是歐洲地方的語調。  
那個人禮貌地翩然離去，去逗另一群美麗的貴婦開心。  
舞台上有主持拍賣的主持人，胖胖的身材包裹在燕尾服中，一一介紹了驚人的、稀有的、珍貴的寶物，這些東西拍賣的所得會捐給某個地方的兒童......，Lorca沒有仔細聽，但倒是覺得有幾件東西不錯。  
但他不是來購物的，如果能低調離開的話是最好。反正這裡也沒人認識他，他也沒有認識新朋友的幹勁。不過他有點餓了，在供應點心的餐桌前考慮了一下，拿了一小碟上面插著小國旗的三明治，Lorca猶豫了一下是否要拿叉子──此時有人從後面叫了他。  
「 Ramos？」  
Lorca心想這是在叫誰啊，把小國旗牙籤拔掉，把夾著生菜、煙燻鮭魚還有薄薄醬料的三明治放進嘴裡。Lorca幾乎是無意識地把沒用到的銀製餐具順進了袖口裡。  
轉過身來，是一個金髮、戴著銀灰色眼罩，灰色眼睛、高挺鼻樑、有著寬闊方正下巴的白人男性，大概四十後半五十歲，晚宴服包裹著正值壯年的肉體，體格很壯碩，肩膀很寬，身高大約將近一百八十公分，可能有固定在做某種運動。不過 Lorca不怎麼記得他。  
「我是帕科‧蘭登。兩個月前我們有碰過面......」低沉而渾厚的聲音。  
喔，他想起來了。Lorca環顧了一下四周，發現一位穿著紅色禮服、戴著蕾絲與羽毛裝飾，豔光四射的女人，「喔，我記得你──跟你太太。」遊艇買家，擁有一船塢的豪華遊艇，貿易商，有位女明星妻子。上次遇見他大概是在哥倫比亞吧？好像是。  
「我有一些貨......」男人靠近Lorca，壓低了聲音，吸了一口氣，湊在他耳邊低語，「你也許會有興趣。」  
Lorca蹙起眉，心想自己的表情大概挺失禮的吧？不過煙黑色的面具遮掩住了大半，至少他的嘴角還保持著笑容。「喔？」  
「我跟主辦人是好朋友......這棟宅邸我也很熟悉，不如我們上去樓上談談？嗯？」  
Lorca也很清楚這棟宅邸的結構，在他來之前就有部下細心調查過了。而他更清楚眼前男人的意圖，幾乎是野性的直覺，Lorca偏著頭，思考接下來可能會發生的事，以及他要怎麼應對。「......」就憑本能吧。Lorca跟在帕科身後，踏上了通往二樓的階梯。

帕科熟門熟路地挑了二樓裡面的一個房間，打開門，「這間房間是二樓裡面最美的──是以前居住在這邊的外交官所使用的書房。」  
「感謝你的介紹。既然帕科你這麼親切，那麼我就直接問了吧？」Lorca走近帕科，「你說我會感興趣的東西是什麼？」如果不會太無聊的話，他倒是可以玩玩。  
「你知道的，我有一整個遊艇船隊......我手上有兩批不錯的新貨，也在我的俱樂部裡面實驗過了，非常受歡迎──男客們都為之瘋狂，我想你也許喜歡。」帕科從口袋裡拿出了兩包小小的袋子，裡面裝著紅色以及藍色的藥錠。  
Lorca瞇起眼，心想，人類真是一種空虛的生物......以為興奮劑、致幻劑還有毒品可以填滿空洞，並自己挖出更大、更深的深淵──而不幸的是，他經手的絕望深淵規模也常超過他的想像。不過這種小東西，Lorca不怎麼感興趣。娛樂性藥物。他心想。  
「......我們何不試一試？」帕科灰色的眼眸裡露出Lorca很熟悉的眼神。「一起。」  
試一試。呵。你老婆還在樓下，希望她的珠寶可以為貧窮國家的孩子募到款呢。  
Lorca緩慢地眨了眨眼，習慣性地嘟了下嘴唇，「有何不可？」從帕科手上拿過了塑膠袋。  
帕科先是摸了一把Lorca的手背，接著動作變得更加大膽，手順著Lorca後腦勺的頭髮，讓他仰起了頭。「黑色面具跟你真搭......Ramos。」  
Lorca有點漫不經心地想，這位男人事業有成，有一位一線女明星的妻子，但私底下開設秘密俱樂部，除了走私禁藥之外也賣春，聽說店裡面供買賣的男女都是他重金調教的一流貨，像這種人生中大概沒缺少什麼東西的公子哥兒卻對他很有興趣，真是怪了。  
「......」帕科取下Lorca臉上的面具，像是在欣賞審視某種物品一樣，流露出些許興奮的神色，「你的肌膚真漂亮。」關節粗大的手指拂過臉頰，畫過下顎，解開Lorca的領結，並在他頸邊吸了口氣。  
Lorca也聞到了他金髮上髮膠的氣味，還有身上高級雪茄混合著古龍水的味道，「如果合作的話，能分多少？」其實Lorca不期待這些藥丸的獲利。  
「大約六四，我也想進你的貨──」  
「六四？哈哈。」想都別想。Lorca對他的貨不感興趣，也對他的船不感興趣。畢竟他才剛談完更大且風險更低的生意。「蘭登先生......如果你要跟我做生意的話......新生意，嗯、」Lorca向前一步，像是要跟帕科調情，帕科靠在前主人的辦公桌上，低頭凝視著Lorca的笑臉，「──得要我滿意才行。」當帕科吻了他的頸項時，Lorca左手弄亂了帕科的金髮，彷彿是在催促引誘帕科進行下一步。  
「六四很足夠了，寶貝......想想你那些事蹟──從我這邊經銷是最好的，如果你想要避開DEA的查緝，還有可能會有不知名的密報......嗚嗚、」帕科撫摸著Lorca的腰，想要更進一步時，Lorca抬起了膝蓋，頂著帕科的褲檔，帕科似乎被他弄得很快就興奮起來，欲除去Lorca綁頭髮的緞帶時，迅雷不及掩耳之中，被Lorca擰住了右手關節，並以銀質叉子頂住了咽喉。  
Lorca輕鬆地拿著叉子，「你不要搞錯了，這生意你可以自己留著。如果你剛剛是暗示我，覺得我是你可以勒索的對象......我想你可能需要再好好想想，你在跟誰說話。」並輕輕地戳了戳帕科的喉結。

喀、的一聲，側邊的房門幾乎像是自動彈開一般，帶著戲劇化的效果。

 

「不許動！把手舉起來！────！」幾乎是怒吼一般的音量，嚇得帕科‧蘭登一屁股坐在桌子上。

 

Lorca有些驚訝、有點懷疑，並有點期待地望向打開的門。  
他差點要笑了出來，當那雙快要冒火的藍色眼睛盯著他看的時候，Lorca覺得心情無比愉快。

 

*

 

這種輕飄飄、有點柔軟的心情是麼生出來的，Lorca也不清楚。  
他只知道自己下意識地在追逐那種綿綿軟軟，並且飄忽不定的情感，想要靠近。彷彿在抓空飄的羽毛一般，總是差那麼一點點就從指縫間溜走。

 

而腦海中直覺危險的信號不斷閃爍，警告他別這樣。

他一向相信自己。不管是運氣還是直覺。所以他逃了。  
事實是，不管Ressler會不會開槍，他都身陷危險。他以為今天不會用到緊急路線的，看來多準備總是有好處。  
他受了一點小傷，但不礙事，但他沒想到Ressler如此窮追不捨。  
說沒被影響是騙人的，Lorca除了感受到壓力之外──似乎有一點期待。Lorca不認為自己會被抓住，也不喜歡被動，於是他心念一轉，決定自己動手處理Ressler這個麻煩。  
當他捕捉到Ressler時心情之興奮甚至遠超過他簽完一筆生意的程度，雀躍不已。Ressler的表情夾雜著失望、挫敗、屈辱、還有隱藏的憤怒，Lorca居然有種熟悉的親切感。或許這是一種病態也不一定，Lorca心想。在他緊抓住Ressler時，感受到搏鬥當中肉體掙扎、鼓動，帶著熱度、紊亂的氣息，還有頸背後傳來淡淡的薄汗味與......陽光的味道。  
這個時候湧出了無論如何都想要得到手的念頭。至少這一刻握在他手上。  
他抓住了他。  
Lorca解除了Ressler的武裝，用手銬銬住他，並檢查了他身上是否還有通訊器一類的東西，最後小心而謹慎地把小小的鑰匙放進了胸前的內袋裡。  
切斷了Ressler對外求援用的通訊之後──就是他的了。Lorca右手持槍抵著Ressler，左手下意識地摸了摸胸口，感覺到口袋裡那隻小小硬硬的開鎖道具，跟其他東西放在一起。

前來迎接他的部下有些困惑，但不敢多說什麼，把Ressler塞進車子裡後，Lorca也上了車。坐進車內Lorca才發現身體痠疼，側腹也刺痛著、淌血。他才意識到他有點累了，決定在車上小睡一會兒。身旁有人的體溫讓人更容易感覺到睏意，Lorca要前座的部下隨便開點廣播來聽聽，古典音樂充滿在車室內，讓他幾乎一下子就睡著了──

直到被部下叫醒為止。

他要部下把Ressler丟進他房間關著，自己先去跟年邁姑媽打招呼。  
姑媽有嚴重的老年癡呆症，有時連他都認不得，不過今天似乎狀態絕佳，她伸出褪色、有斑點、皺縮的手，和藹地、輕輕地摸了摸他的臉，『今天怎麼打扮得這麼光鮮啊孩子、呵呵，跟小黑真像.......』姑媽養的黑貓在她坐輪椅而有些萎縮的腿上舒舒服服地睡著。『黑亮亮的，真漂亮。你回來得真晚，艾米利歐一直在......卡塔莉娜真是的，怎麼還沒回來......』姑媽咕噥著。她似乎又想不起來了，不過這不打緊。Lorca輕輕地拍了拍她瘦小的肩膀。  
『卡塔莉娜今天不會回家。』事實上明天、後天也不會，永遠不會。『姑媽早點睡吧？』Lorca覺得自己心情非常好，所以對任何人都有耐心。  
『我還想再看一下電視......』老人握了一下Lorca的手，拍了拍。  
『那我就上去了，姑媽晚安。』在老人的臉頰上印上親吻，Lorca幫她把腿上的毯子拉高些，黑貓睜開一隻眼，隨即又閉上，繼續打呼嚕。

上了二樓，回到自己房間，Donald Ressler探員被鎖在床頭邊，手腕時不時地扯動鍊條。Lorca幫他取下了黑色頭罩，然後靜靜地坐在一旁的椅子觀察他。  
每次見面Ressler幾乎都是深藍色、深灰色的西裝，打著領帶，一臉國家公務員的樣子，今天倒是很特別，簡單的晚宴禮服，白襯衫、黑領結......還有黑色的面具。

如果戴上了面具，是否就可以當作彼此是陌生人呢？

Lorca點了一支菸，望著裊裊的煙霧，他覺得有股暖意緩緩從小腹往上蔓延......那是一種很輕、但無法忽視的慾望......Lorca決定跟Ressler好好玩玩。既然都已經在他手上了，至少現在Ressler只屬於他，不是嗎？

Lorca想起口袋裡的那些小小藥片。他對於一般的LSD、迷幻藥不感興趣，他感興趣的是Ressler這個人本身，所以他騙了他──拿了隨身攜帶的肌肉鬆弛劑嚇唬嚇唬他。這原本是醫生幫他姑媽開的藥，可是姑媽說什麼都不吃，幫傭便交給了Lorca。大致上人畜無害，只有舒緩肌肉痠痛的功效，但......  
卻對Ressler起了極大的效用。  
Ressler非常的擔心，氣惱而逞強的樣子讓Lorca覺得心情大好......這種感覺前所未見，Lorca從來沒想過自己會對他人如此感興趣，而且是良好的那一面。

海藍色的眼睛籠罩著霧氣，以及恐慌，對於他的一舉一動都過度反應──這讓Lorca更想捉弄Ressler，並努力取悅他。他知道對於一板一眼的Ressler來說，這是越界的行為，可Lorca就是想要把他揪出那個規矩的、乾淨的框框，好好弄亂、蹂躪一番。當張嘴含住Ressler勃起的陰莖時，Ressler的大腿肌肉緊繃，顯得非常緊張，緊抿著嘴唇，臉頰與鼻尖冒著汗水。Lorca知道怎樣才會讓人覺得舒服、怎樣會疼，不管Ressler心裡再怎麼排斥，生理的快感幾乎是誠實而直接地反映，表示他十分有感覺。而用言語刺激後，Ressler那一臉羞憤的樣子讓Lorca覺得很滿足──即便Ressler不想承認他對他的一舉一動有慾望，可身體的反應騙不了人。Lorca彷彿也被Ressler的體熱給感染了，感到身體內部的芯溫度逐漸升高，渴望著更深的碰觸......。

這是我的。  
此時此刻。

「──你讓我覺得噁心、」Ressler似乎非常生氣，「拿人來試藥很有趣嗎？你這禽獸、變態、」他掙扎著，但終究無法甩開坐在他身上的人。  
噁心？不知道是誰在禽獸跟變態的嘴裡高潮，還射了他一嘴精液──Lorca覺得憤怒先生難以取悅，方才吞嚥下去的體液的帶的淡淡苦味還殘留在舌尖，沒什麼，但有些難受。

「那......我有多變態，你可要好好嘗嘗。畢竟我是要強姦你，可沒有要溫柔待你。」

Lorca決定忘記剛剛那股滲進心房裡的難受感覺，專注在當下。  
不管經過幾次，被貫穿的瞬間痛感與快感都強烈地讓人顫抖──與Ressler連繫的地方燙熱不已，Lorca咬住下唇，把臉埋進Ressler白襯衫的領口裡，貪婪地嗅聞清爽而溫暖的味道，一面將Ressler的碩大納入體內。深呼吸的時候，痛楚似乎慢慢消退，伴隨而來的是暖意充滿全身，綿軟、令人舒適。  
Ressler似乎非常不滿他脖子上新添的吻痕，執拗地咬了那個地方，印上了新的牙印與記號，Lorca覺得又疼又癢，但感覺並不壞。  
粗大的前端摩擦到某處時，會帶來甜美、泛疼而酥麻的快感，Lorca引導著Ressler到達體內深處，搖晃著，讓這種感覺蔓延到全身──Ressler壓抑的悶哼讓人很有感覺，Lorca汗水濡濕了脖頸，下肢痠疼、濕滑黏膩卻又無比舒服──Lorca緊緊摟住Ressler的脖子，閉上了眼。或許他是有些大意了，因此當Ressler掙脫手銬時，Lorca很是驚訝──雖然他本來就沒有把Ressler當成威脅，他遣走了部下，只留下Ressler在身邊。當然，能夠獨力掙脫手銬確實是滿令人驚艷且印象深刻。以後提醒部下上鎖鍊的方式要更加留意......Lorca心想。當他回神的時候，兩手手腕已經被領帶綁在床頭了，立場完全反了過來，這讓Lorca覺得可笑，但卻笑不出來。不管是因為生理慾求，還是那不知名的情感帶出來的感覺，即使被緊緊綁住、限制行動，摀住嘴巴，Lorca仍覺得體內滾燙的欲望像海浪一般翻騰，且在身上蔓延。  
身體隨著呼吸起伏，他試圖以沒被限制的地方──腿、膝蓋，腰臀，去磨蹭、碰觸眼前的男人。想要被他撫觸、想要再多碰他一點......想要......

他大概是想要他的一切吧？至少......想要被親吻。Lorca察覺心口有些疼痛。

Lorca連呼救的意願都沒有──當然了，這裡沒有別人，叫誰都沒用，Lorca放鬆身體，避免多餘的掙扎浪費體力，但Ressler仍把他的嘴塞了起來，大概是激得Ressler發狂了，將埋藏在心裡的憤怒一口氣傾倒而出，發洩在Lorca的身上。對於性愛，Lorca是挺喜歡粗暴的作法，原始、露骨地啃噬彼此，從中獲得滿足......，但現在對Ressler，他想要的不止這樣。  
手腕被領帶綁住，隨著拉扯，絲質的布條陷進了肉裡，導致又痛又麻；嘴被塞住、身體反覆被貫穿的痛苦，讓Lorca泛出了生理的淚水，淚眼模糊了視線，Lorca在恍惚間覺得身上的人表情混雜著怒意、悲傷且跟他一樣疼痛......為什麼呢......？Lorca不解地想要將Ressler的表情看得更清楚些，但接著Ressler的大手便摀住了他的雙眼跟口鼻，將他整個頭部壓進枕頭裡，繼續幹著他，野蠻而凶殘。Ressler遲遲不撫摸碰觸他，也沒有吻他，只是狠狠地抽插、頂弄著Lorca的密穴，因為看不見感覺變得更敏銳，潮濕的摩擦水聲似遠又近地灌進耳裡、Lorca感到強烈的快感以及即將窒息的痛苦一併湧上。  
Lorca弓起身體，腳趾蜷曲，想要尖叫，但嘴巴被塞住，也無法呼吸、大腦因缺氧而發暈，眼前閃過白光之後，Ressler終於鬆手，Lorca幾乎快斷氣前獲得了氧氣，身體像快要抽筋般痙孿，他甚至沒有射精就達到了頂點，身體重重跌進柔軟的床墊當中。

他渴望著對方能緊緊擁抱著自己，但現在──只有深深的黑暗包圍著他。

黑暗像黑色天鵝絨一樣延展、溫暖而柔軟地包裹著他，黑暗彷彿吸收了各種聲音、連時間都凝滯不前一般，顯得十分寧靜。Lorca只想安穩地、暖暖地睡一覺，不被任何人、任何事，甚至夢境所打擾。  
醒來之後，Ressler應該就不在了吧？Lorca不曉得自己哪來信心，覺得Ressler不會逮捕他，反正他也無法多想，只是甜甜地睡著。

但在這一片漆黑中，似乎有誰......在碰觸他。柔柔軟軟而溫熱的觸感舔舐過全身、四肢、手腕──  
Lorca幾近反射地抓住了那個輕柔溫熱的東西，同時睜開了眼。  
......？  
聯邦調查局特別探員Donald Ressler就坐在他身旁，方才握著他手腕的人就是他──他在幫他上藥。Lorca以為這是另一個夢境，但草藥的氣味竄進鼻腔，手指的觸感真實地嚇人，「Donald Ressler特別探員，你──在做什麼？你曉得你在幹嘛嗎？」Lorca開口時，發現自己的聲音又乾又啞，喉嚨有些疼痛。他扶著額頭，腦袋裡有好幾種狀況、很多疑問想要問Ressler，但反而不知道要先問哪句。  
他搞不懂為何Ressler現在還在這裡。  
顯然，Ressler探員也不知道他為什麼還沒離去。他茫然地回答他也不曉得，但手上塗抹藥膏的手指非常溫柔且仔細。  
兩人陸續建立起沒什麼重點的對話，Lorca很訝異Ressler已經知道他門外沒有保鑣，屋裡只有老人與小孩，但他還待在這──待在他身邊，簡直不可思議──即使他看起來像是在發呆。Lorca凝視著探員有點嚴肅、有些溫和、有點茫然帶點傻氣的臉龐，發現那股飄忽綿軟的情感在心中溫溫地滲透開來，像是羽毛飄啊飄的，落在他的掌心中。

「Ressler、」眼前的男人只是盯著他，但叫他卻毫無反應，顯然他也呆住了。「Donald！」Lorca提高了音量，探員好像才有了反應。他眨了眨眼，藍色的眼睛裡面瞬間浮現出好幾種Lorca也無法解讀的情緒。但他的直覺覺得，那應該沒有危險──也不會傷害他。  
「這裡可不是讓你發呆的好地方。」Lorca試圖提醒Ressler探員他發呆的時間與場合都有點奇怪。  
Ressler嘴巴開了又闔，反覆幾次之後才吐出一句話，「......為什麼是我？」聲音中充滿了困惑。

「你？什麼？」Lorca似乎被Ressler給感染了，這個問題連他自己都很困惑。Lorca拉起棉被，將臉跟身體都埋進被子中，並翻身裹著棉被，臉頰、指尖似乎正一點一點地發熱、泛紅。Lorca深呼吸，發現自己的心跳加快了。  
Ressler揉亂了自己的頭髮，試圖把問題講得更清楚明白，「為什麼......你要這麼做──......我是FBI，而你是......」顯然他倆立場徹底不同。謝謝，這哪還需要探員提醒啊！？  
「喔天啊，閉嘴。只是覺得有趣，可以了嗎？況且是你跟著我的，我只是──做我想做的。」Lorca重新提醒Ressler，是他糾纏不休，而他......只是好玩。

只是好玩嗎？  
Lorca甚至也不太確定了。

「你跟帕科‧蘭登的關係是？」Ressler又恢復到那個緊追不捨的煩人探員，他的表情簡直就像是在質問他跟別人的曖昧關係，而不是在審問罪犯。  
「你應該要照一下鏡子看看你現在的表情，Donald。」簡直就像──妒火中燒一樣。  
「我再問一次，你跟──」  
「我沒有跟他做什麼交易，也沒跟他睡或睡了他，你可以去查。儘管查。喔，那些藥你可以留著，只是樣品。」Lorca鑽進被子裡，把自己包得更緊，這讓他比較有安全感些。「你可以在他的遊艇裡找到更多。──我給你的線索夠了嗎？我睏了。」煩人的易怒探員，工作是打擊犯罪，真是太棒了，而他可是個因為販毒、走私、謀殺案被跨國通緝的毒梟，職業欄上只差沒填罪犯兩字──

「Lorca、.......Hector。」但Ressler卻親暱地呼喚了那個名字。那個熟悉的、令人想念的名字。  
「什麼？」Lorca不了解，為什麼這個人呼喚他名字的時候，心裡都會有點......無以名狀的情感會充滿胸口，像是要溢出來一般。

 

「我可以吻你嗎？」

 

Lorca真的是驚呆了。  
甚至有些令人恐懼。Ressler探員知道自己在說什麼嗎？

Lorca還沒有反應過來時，Ressler在他唇角落下親吻，這讓Lorca想要回應他、用唇瓣去承接那溫溫柔柔的碰觸。Ressler粉色的嘴唇厚實而柔軟，氣息輕拂在唇上，但很快就離開了。這讓Lorca有些不甘心，也讓Lorca察覺自己有多渴望被Ressler親吻──

這太糟了。  
簡直就像毒品一樣，讓人上癮。  
Lorca睜大了眼睛，恍然大悟。

「.....下次再見到，我會逮捕你。」  
在Lorca耳畔、房間裡迴響的話語，非常有Ressler探員的風格，意志堅定但又心軟。

 

Lorca覺得，再見似乎也不是件壞事了──『再見，Donald。』


End file.
